Corsula Cove
by SurferGurl14
Summary: In order to heal a rivalry teachers send twelve high school students to chaperone an elementary school camping trip at an abandoned camp. This camp is haunted by a history of missing campers and rumors of a monster. Ikari, Contest, Poke, Oldrival & Quest
1. Somebody's Watching

**A/N: Okay new story. Psychological Distress is almost done so I'm starting this one. I got this idea after watching my favorite episode of Kim Possible. So here is a scary/haunting story!**

**..: CORSULA COVE :..**

_Chapter One: Somebody's Watching_

* * *

"We must do something about them."

Roark sat down at the table in the teacher's lounge.

Crasher Wake, Cynthia, Gardenia, Volkner, and Candice were all present.

They were discussing _them._ Roark was referring to the two cliques with a heated rivalry. The first was of all girls, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, May Maple, Zoey Nozomi and Marina Brooks. The other was of all guys, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, Kenny Kengo and Jimmy Kenta.

"Oh Roark, I see no problem with them. They are my best students, always competing with each other. They are honorable gym students!" Crasher Wake, who taught gym, had tears of pride in his eyes.

Cynthia ignored Crasher Wake. Of course he liked their rivalry. It was the competitive spirit that no one had for gym. "I agree with Roark. The rivalry between them all has reached an all time high. I wonder why."

"I know why. Some students told me," Candice piped up. "It's because a couple has emerged from both their groups, Marina Brooks and Jimmy Kenta. Zoey and Kenny have become very good friends. They don't really care for the rivalry. Ash Ketchum is oblivious to the whole thing! He and Misty are best friends. That causes the hate between Dawn, Paul, Gary, Leaf and especially May and Drew to go to overtime. They are furious!"

Volkner tapped his chin, "So half of them don't care. I really thought the whole hatred was between Maple and Hayden. Just yesterday Maple stood and yelled at Hayden in the middle of my lecture and was about to attack him until Nozomi held her back. Oak was ready to back up Hayden in the case of a fight."

"The same thing happened with Dawn and Paul in my class!" Gardenia exclaimed.

Roark nodded. "Leaf stabbed Gary with a pen for touching her shoulder."

"Now that you mention it, Misty yelled at Ash for being dense a couple days ago." Cynthia sighed.

"You know, I always see Drew throwing roses in May's direction," Candice said.

Gardenia nodded, "I know what you're talking about. I don't know what's up with that."

"So what to do," Wake pondered.

Volker slapped his thigh. "I got it! The elementary school from down the street has asked us for twelve high school chaperones for their camping trip at that deserted camp, Corsula Cove! Let's send them there!"

"Good idea," Roark complimented. "We can offer extra credit if they go. Heaven know all the boys except for Paul and Drew need it."

Gardenia nodded, "And the girls will go for the lake and private spa!"

"YES!" They all cheered.

Candice was the first to quiet down, "Wait a minute."

"What?" Cynthia noticed Candice's expression.

"Isn't Corsula Cove haunted? That's why it's deserted."

Wake laughed. "Don't worry Candice! Byron and I are administrating the trip. I'll handle anything frightening."

"What's more frightening is that he's administrating," Roark whispered to Gardenia, who giggled.

Roark and Cynthia went to convince the girls, while Wake and Volkner went to tackle the guys into going, leaving Gardenia and Candice in the lounge.

Gardenia caught Candice's attention. "What did you mean by Corsula Cove is haunted?"

Candice looked at her, "You don't know? The lake at Corsula Cove, Lake Corsula, is said to be home to a monster."

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!"

Misty and Zoey were loading suitcases into the trunk of Marina's SUV.

"Hell yeah it is," Leaf, May and Dawn climbed into the backseat.

Marina took the driver's seat. "Come on guys!"

_In the dark, it's getting hard to breathe. Suffocating, something's wrong. I feel so incomplete. You stop and stare and try to drag us down. Light a fuse, flip the switch. Baby hold your ground._

Misty yelled, "Shot gun!" She raced for the passenger's seat. Zoey climbed into the backseat with the rest of the girls.

Leaf sighed, "Do you think that the monster is real?"

"It sure as hell better not be," Marina spoke from the front.

Zoey laughed. "Don't worry. If the big bad monster tried to eat you guys, Misty and I will come to the rescue!"

"You and Misty don't believe in the monster?" May asked.

Misty confirmed that statement. "Not at all."

As they were along the way towards Corsula Cove, Dawn started wondering.

"Cynthia said that there six guys coming too! I wonder if they're cute."

Marina's eyes twinkled, "I hope Jimmy is one of them!"

"EW!" May, Leaf, Zoey and Dawn threw grapes at her from the backseat.

_You and me. They try to break us. Let's shake it up. 'Cause they will never take us._

_Set off all the fires. Set off your alarms I don't care what they say 'cause they don't know who we are._

May popped a grape in her mouth. "I don't care who they are. As long as they aren't Drew than I have no problem with them."

Leaf giggled, "Yeah you have a problem with Drew. A love problem."

Zoey laughed, "Or an obsessive stalker problem with him."

_Set off all the fires, set off your alarms. They can give all they got, you're all I want._

The girls laughed as May screamed.

"WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD EVER LIKE DREW HAYDEN!"

Dawn cracked a smile, "Chill. We were just teasing."

May pouted.

"Or not," Misty added, turning up the radio.

_All their fears, watch them all come true._

* * *

"Kenny, drive faster. I want to see what hot girl chaperones I'll be spending two weeks with at a deserted camp." Gary was daydreaming as they drove towards Corsula Cove.

"I hope Marina is there," Jimmy whined.

He was hit on the head one, two and three times for that comment.

"No way, if she's there than her stupid friends are including that Troublesome girl," Paul sneered.

"Yeah, we don't need them." Drew put a movie on the DVD player.

"Doesn't a monster haunt that place?" Ash asked.

"That's the legend or rumor or whatever, that's what people say," Jimmy told him.

Paulscoffed. "Get real. There's no monster."

After two hours of watching the movie, the DVD player and stereo turned off.

"Kenny?" Ash asked. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you know?" Kenny told Ash. "No electronics work in Corsula Cove. No signal for phones. All DVD players, music systems are done."

Drew smirked.

"That only means one thing. Gentlemen we have entered the domain of Corsula Cove."

* * *

The bus carrying the ten elementary students that were brave enough to go to Corsula Cove was quiet as all their electronics turned off. That only meant one thing. Only ten more miles till they arrive.

They drove on the rocky road, on their left side was Lake Corsula, and on the other was a gloomy and dark forest. The sun was hidden behind ominous, dark clouds.

"Are the rumors true," a girl named Melody asked Byron.

"Of course not!" Byron proclaimed triumphantly.

Suddenly the bus halted to a stop. Wake stepped outside to see what had happened. The two front wheels were caught in seaweed. In front of the bus was a message, written in seaweed.

GO AWAY.

Wake shrugged it off. He proceeded to rip the seaweed from the wheels, when it was out of the way, he walked back to the door of the bus when a third grader named Wally yelled and pointed towards the forest.

"A MONSTER!"

Wake turned and saw red eyes in the forest. He broke into a sprint after it, only to discover what it really was.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The children cowered in fear as they heard the scream of the tough as nails man that had come with them this far.

Byron immediately seized the wheel and drove forward towards the cabins.

* * *

The girls had unpacked and stood around as they waited for the male chaperones, Byron and Wake and the children.

"This place doesn't get much sun," Leaf observed.

Marina looked around at the raggedy cabins, "This place really is deserted."

May wailed. "This place is creepy."

"Hey guys. I've found the monster of Corsula Lake," an arrogant voice called from behind them. Drew pointed at May, "There it is!"

Drew, Paul, Gary, Ash, Kenny and Jimmy stood there, chuckling at Drew's joke regarding May.

May's eyes must have burst into flames as she turned and growled towards Drew.

He laughed even more. "It's not a friendly monster."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Blood filled May's face.

"I'm chaperoning, isn't it obvious? Or are you that dumb?" Drew was enjoying himself, watching May's face turn different colors with anger.

Marina and Jimmy ran towards each other and met in a hug.

Dawn blinked and pointed at them. "That is absurd."

Leaf looked at them, "Well have you seen the bus carrying the children and Byron and Wake?"

"What if something happened to them?" Zoey and Leaf exchanged looks of concern.

Ash grinned, "No need to worry. There they are."

The bus rolled up and the children ran out with their bags and hid behind the teens.

"A monster ate Mr. Wake!" Wally yelled at them.

"WHAT?" the girls and guys looked at each other and then Byron who stepped out of the bus.

He confirmed the statement that Wally told them. Wake was taken by something in the forest.

* * *

"Chaperones, you all get these cabins."

Byron had put the children in their cabins, and was showing the girls their cabin. The guy's cabin was right next door.

The girls took their suitcases inside as Byron tossed them flashlights. No electricity.

"I hate to say this, but with whatever is running around, I'm happy the guys are next door," Leaf confessed.

All the girls nodded in agreement. After a moment of silence May spoke.

"This sucks."

* * *

The girls were all sleeping soundly.

CRASH.

They all woke with a start.

"What was that," Marina whispered.

Misty was already up with a flashlight. "Let's go."

As they exited their cabins, they saw the boys exiting as well. The children and Byron were still soundly sleeping.

"Did you guys hear that crash?" Kenny asked.

Zoey nodded.

"Us too." Gary breathed.

The twelve of them made their way to see their cars.

"It definitely came from this direction," May noted.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Drew scoffed. "But if you look, the fuels from both cars are at our feet."

Jimmy bent down and smelled the liquid. "Definitely gas."

Dawn bit her lip. "Something is making sure we don't get out of here."

Paul spoke for the first time since they came outside. "Look. Footprints."

"Those aren't feet. More like webbed feet." Misty bent down to observe them.

Kenny and Ash touched the footprints.

"Fresh," Ash concluded. "That thing was just here."

"The footprints lead to the lake!" Marina shivered.

Ash, Drew and Paul ran down there.

Paul came back first, "Footprints walk right into the lake."

Leaf grabbed Gary's sleeve.

"Doesn't that mean the monster is real?"

* * *

The guys had walked the girls to their cabin before going to their own. It had been two hours later.

Dawn turned in her sleep. She cracked an eye open to see a figure standing outside their window.

"Misty?" she whispered.

"Dawn," Misty whispered back. She wasn't sleeping.

"Do you see that figure outside our window?"

"Yeah. Don't move."

"What's going on?" Marina and Leaf whispered from their bunks.

"Somebody's watching."

Leaf's eyes darted towards the window where the figure had disappeared.

* * *

**End! For this chapter. **

**So what did you think? Let me know. **

**And who or what do you think was outside their window?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Extreme Aggression

**A/N: Sorry I've been slacky lately. From Michigan we went to Yellowstone. Next week, Canada and well it's like we are going cross country around the US. It seriously put all my plans on hold. Well enjoy this next chapter.**

**..: CORSULA COVE :..**

_Chapter Two: Extreme Aggression_

* * *

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_Volker slapped his thigh. "I got it! The elementary school from down the street has asked us for twelve high school chaperones for their camping trip at that deserted camp, Corsula Cove! Let's send them there!"_

_"Good idea," Roark complimented. "We can offer extra credit if they go. Heaven know all the boys except for Paul and Drew need it."_

_Gardenia nodded, "And the girls will go for the lake and private spa!"_

_"YES!" They all cheered._

_Candice was the first to quiet down, "Wait a minute."_

_"What?" Cynthia noticed Candice's expression._

_"Isn't Corsula Cove haunted? That's why it's deserted."_

_XX:XX_

_Suddenly the bus halted to a stop. Wake stepped outside to see what had happened. The two front wheels were caught in seaweed. In front of the bus was a message, written in seaweed._

_GO AWAY._

_Wake shrugged it off. He proceeded to rip the seaweed from the wheels, when it was out of the way, he walked back to the door of the bus when a third grader named Wally yelled and pointed towards the forest._

_"A MONSTER!"_

_Wake turned and saw red eyes in the forest. He broke into a sprint after it, only to discover what it really was._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_XX:XX_

_"Thank you Captain Obvious," Drew scoffed. "But if you look, the fuels from both cars are at our feet."_

_Jimmy bent down and smelled the liquid. "Definitely gas."_

_Dawn bit her lip. "Something is making sure we don't get out of here."_

_Paul spoke for the first time since they came outside. "Look. Footprints."_

_"Those aren't feet. More like webbed feet." Misty bent down to observe them._

_Kenny and Ash touched the footprints._

_"Fresh," Ash concluded. "That thing was just here."_

_"The footprints lead to the lake!" Marina shivered._

_Ash, Drew and Paul ran down there._

_Paul came back first, "Footprints walk right into the lake."_

_XX:XX_

_"Dawn," Misty whispered back. She wasn't sleeping._

_"Do you see that figure outside our window?"_

_"Yeah. Don't move."_

_"What's going on?" Marina and Leaf whispered from their bunks._

_"Somebody's watching."_

_Leaf's eyes darted towards the window where the figure had disappeared._

* * *

Paul felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes," he asked without turning around. Whoever it was could come around to his face.

Misty's face appeared in the scarce light that the sun provided. Paul was surprised; it was five in the morning, he didn't except anyone else to be up so early. He always woke up early so he went for a run and did about 50 push-ups and had decided to lean against the flagpole.

"We need to tell Byron about what happened last night. And maybe some information on Wake came up."

Paul scoffed; of course Miss Bossy Red-Head wanted to take charge of the situation. He had to admit that was a smart idea. And he and Misty were the most responsible out of their respective groups. But he knew that he was way more responsible than Misty.

Paul began walking to Byron's cabin, "Fine."

He ignored Misty's rambling. All those girls got on his nerves, except for Leaf, she was strangely quiet, which he was thankful for. The two red-head were the ones that he couldn't stand, but he could tolerate Misty. Misty hits Ash on the head with her mallet when he's an idiot which he finds extremely funny. He was actually lucky that Misty was the one going with him instead of Zoey, especially the last nasty argument they got into.

May was loud and obnoxious. Paul could understand why Drew was annoyed by her. But Drew has a thing for her and Paul knew that. Marina was better now that she never left Jimmy's side. Marina didn't bother him.

As for Dawn, that girl had the nerve to tell him what's what. Paul had never met a girl that would challenge him. Yet she wasn't intimidated by him. And that just infuriated him but at the same time…intrigued him.

* * *

Misty heard three loud knocks coming from Byron's door and knew it was Paul, who had reached there before her. Why did she have to work with an obnoxious jerk like Paul, she didn't know. Oh yeah, because he's the smartest out of all of those idiots.

Byron stepped out of his cabin just as she reached the steps of his cabin. She explained about what happened last night omitting the part where she and the other girls saw someone watching them to Byron. Paul was scarce with words unless he was with the goon squad, so she was so much more qualified to tell the tale.

Byron went to check on the children and he returned with a white face.

"A kid is missing."

Paul and her exchanged a look and raced to the cabin that Wally, Brendan, Lucas, Tracey and Barry shared. Wally was missing.

Misty found it very convenient that the boy that "saw" the monster was the one that disappeared.

"Damn," Paul cursed under his breath so the boys wouldn't hear him.

Misty checked the girl's cabin and reported that Bianca, Melody, Ursula, Daisy, and Erica were in their cabin.

Byron instructed the two of them. "Wake the other chaperones and we will later search for Wally."

Paul was sarcastic. "Fantastic. One adult chaperone: Missing. The other: A complete idiot. One kid: Missing. Fuel: Gone. Any way of getting out of this fucking place: Nope."

* * *

"Alright, it's official. I'm creeped out."

May sighed and turned to Dawn and the rest of the girls who had just woken up. "What are you talking about? There was no one watching us outside. Zoey and I didn't see or hear anything."

Misty decided to intercede, "Maybe because the two of you were snoring to the high heavens!"

"How do you know it was Byron checking in on us or the guys, for a matter, trying to scare us? You know Gary and Drew would just love to freak us out for a laugh," Zoey came to May's defense.

"Are you seriously suspecting them?" Marina asked from her bed.

"Well Zoe brings up a good point. Let's say that there is no monster and this is all in our heads, Drew would jump on the opportunity to play a good joke on me." May pointed out.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Of course because Drew is just that obsessed with you."

Leaf sighed. "This is ridiculous! The guys were out there with us when someone took the fuel out from both our cars. There's no way they would pull a prank on us after that! Even if they didn't show it, they were probably as freaked out as we were."

"The guys did seem strangely calm last night," Zoey observed.

Marina scoffed. "Seriously, you are really suggesting that the guys emptied the fuel from the cars and made footprints leading to the lake."

"I never said it was them who did it."

"But you so subtly implied it."

"Girls!" Dawn interrupted. "The guys were in their cabin when it happened. They came out at the same time we did. There's no way they could run back to their cabins that fast and even if they could they would have been sweating all over. And the fuel from their car was gone as well. They wouldn't have killed their last chance of escape from this creepy place for a joke."

"That logic only proves that the monster is real!" May let out the breath she had been holding.

Misty grumbled, "For the last time, there is no monster living in the lake! There is no monster kidnapping the campers! There is no monster deliberately destroying our transportation so that it can trap and eat us here!"

"Kidnapping campers?" Leaf inquired.

Marina looked suspicious. "Misty, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Paul and I went to go see Byron earlier this morning to tell him about the cars and Byron did a quick check on all the cabins and a boy is missing- Wally. The little guy that told us that Wake was eaten by the monster," Misty confessed.

"Oh no." Zoey closed her eyes.

Their door flew open to reveal a grumbling Gary.

* * *

"Where are you taking us Gary!" Leaf demanded as Gary led them to the dock.

Gary was too furious for words. Thankfully Paul met them.

Dawn immediately pounced on him for information. "What the hell is going on?"

"One kid and Wake missing. Suspicious footprints. Fuel from the car gone. Byron's an idiot And there's some new guy." Paul response was one of not too many words.

May perked. "New guy? Is he cute?"

Drew gave an amused snort as he joined them. "I'm not judging guys and why the hell any guy would waste his time on someone as hideous as you, May, I have no idea."

"DREW!"

"Chill out.."

Marina and Zoey went in search to drag Ash, Kenny and Jimmy to the dock where Gary grumbled that "new guy" would be meeting them.

"About time that dude showed up," Drew checked his watch.

The girls turned to see this new guy and hearts filled their eyes (except Marina of course, since she is totally devoted and faithful to Jimmy). Gary grumbled even louder seeing their reaction.

"New Guy" was about 5' 7'' with long brown hair, green eyes and a flirty smile. He was wearing a green and blue plaid shirt, unbuttoned, and white cargo pants with loafers on his feet.

"Hot."

"Gorgeous."

"Future Husband."

May, Dawn and Leaf were flying into fairytale fantasies, while Misty, Marina and Zoey approved his looks and admitted that he was extremely good looking.

"I still don't like this guy," Gary whispered to Drew and Paul.

Paul's lip curled into a snarl. "Me neither. He's suspicious. I mean, he happens to show up at an abandoned camp the day after the fuel from our car was taken out, footprints appear leading to the lake and a kid goes missing."

Jimmy overheard them. "We've only been here for one night."

"And we have many more to come before we get out of here," Drew whispered to them.

"Hi. I'm Gil." The guy introduced himself. "I've met the guys already and I'd love to learn the names of you lovely ladies."

Zoey rolled her eyes as the other girls started stammering their names. "I'm Zoey and this is Misty, Dawn, Leaf, May and Marina. It's nice to meet you."

Gil took Leaf's hand and Dawn's and kissed them. "The pleasure is all mine."

Gary growled as Leaf giggled. "I've been trying to get a date with Leaf this whole year and this dude shows up all 'The pleasure is all mine' and she loves him. There is something incredibly wrong with this world."

"See this is karma kicking you in the ass," Kenny noted.

Jimmy glowered at Gil who started flirting with Marina. Paul stared as Gil tucked a hair behind Dawn's ear. Ash looked bewildered as Gil complimented Misty.

"This guy is smooth," Ash said.

Jimmy cracked his knuckles. "Not for long."

Paul held his arm out, "Wait. Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

Byron briefly explained that Gil was a chaperone to replace Wake and would be bunking with Byron himself. Misty gave Gil a 'good luck' just in case. Gil went to Corsula Cove as a camper every year before it closed down and continued to chaperone all the trips that came through. He knew the area very well.

"We will be searching for Wally in pairs. I want a guy with a girl in these pairs. Each pair will search for one hour. You better be back on time. We can't lose anyone else. Don't wander too far away. If you see the 5 miles till exit than you reached the limit to how far you may wander. That sign is on every tree. The pairs are Maple and Hayden, Berlitz and Shinji, Green and Oak, Waterflower and Ketchum, Nozomi and Kengo, and Brooks and Kenta. Gil and I will wander first." Byron gave them his instructions, a watch and headed off into the woods with Gil.

"Why couldn't I have been paired with Gil," May whined.

Drew rolled his eyes. "I'm not too thrilled to be stuck with you either."

* * *

"Dammit! Dawn you made me miss my shot!" Kenny yelled as the bluenette and Paul stepped out of the woods.

While they were away, the guys had set up a game of putt putt which consisted of one hole.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked. "This pathetic game of miniature golf."

Paul came to his friends' defense. "If you want to see pathetic, look at what your friends are doing."

Dawn looked over to see her friends on lawn chairs that were set up on the dock with cucumbers on their eyes and their faces covered in face masks. They were trying to soak up as much sun as the clouds would allow them to. Having no comeback to Paul's remark, she shrugged off his comment and walked over to join her friends.

Jimmy scooped up Marina in his arms and carried her into the forest.

Zoey looked up seeing Dawn's return. "Did you guys find anything?"

Dawn shook her head sadly. "No."

Leaf tried to turn the conversation into a happier note, "Did anyone check out the spa?"

May peeled a cucumber off her eye. "I did. It's nothing but a small sauna."

"At least Marina will enjoy that," Misty smiled.

* * *

It was after ten; the girls had showered and were massaging their feet after searching in the woods. No one found Wally.

Marina wrapped a towel around her freshly washed hair and pulled on a robe before setting the temperature of the sauna to 65 degrees and steeping inside. The sauna was small and cramped. Only one person maybe two tops could fit in it.

She sat down on the small bench where the heat and steam could soak into her pores. She was relaxing. Despite what was going on, Marina decided that this sauna would be her sanctuary. Her private peace.

After ten minutes had passed, she decided to go back before the other girls started to worry. Marina stood and pushed the handle to open the door.

It didn't budge.

Freaking out, Marina pushed and rammed herself against the door. Someone had blocked it from the outside. Inside the sauna, the temperature was raising to nearly 120 degrees. The steam was clouding her vision and she was suffocating.

She couldn't breathe.

She started screaming and yelling and pounding on the door. Marina was breathing hard trying to get some oxygen but it wasn't working. She couldn't breathe. The heat was killing her. She was choking.

Marina pressed her weight against the door and started pounding on the door. She was feeling dizzy and light-headed. Was she sleeping?

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Her pounding grew lighter and lighter till it finally ceased and Marina fell to the floor.

* * *

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Leaf's head shot up. That was Marina and she was in trouble. "Guys! Marina's in trouble!"

Dawn was the first to realize what she said. "What?"

"HELP ME!"

The girls' eyes widened as they recognized Marina's voice.

Zoey and May ran out to get the guys while Leaf and Dawn raced to the sauna and Misty to Byron's cabin.

Leaf and Dawn arrived just in time to see Gil pulling a barely conscious Marina out of the sauna. A block of wood and a chair were beside the door.

The two girls couched near their friend just as the others arrived as Marina was opening her eyes. Jimmy immediately ran forward to hold Marina in his arms.

Marina was gasping for air as Jimmy's face revealed he was scared and thankful. They both looked up at Gil.

"It's a good thing I was here," Gil spoke. "I heard her. This could have been bad."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Again, sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation. Next chapter I promise you will be an interesting one ;).**

**So what you think? Of Gil, Wally's disappearance, Marina's almost death.**

**Please Review.**

**And Till next time!**


	3. Blood Hungry

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. And trust me for those who loved the boys' jealousy. There will be much more of that.**

**..: CORSULA COVE :..**

_Chapter Three: Blood Hungry_

* * *

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_Byron went to check on the children and he returned with a white face._

_"A kid is missing."_

_Paul and her exchanged a look and raced to the cabin that Wally, Brendan, Lucas, Tracey and Barry shared. Wally was missing._

_Misty found it very convenient that the boy that "saw" the monster was the one that disappeared._

_XX:XX_

_Dawn immediately pounced on him for information. "What the hell is going on?"_

_"One kid and Wake missing. Suspicious footprints. Fuel from the car gone. Byron's an idiot And there's some new guy." Paul response was one of not too many words._

_XX:XX_

_"Hi. I'm Gil." The guy introduced himself. "I've met the guys already and I'd love to learn the names of you lovely ladies."_

_Zoey rolled her eyes as the other girls started stammering their names. "I'm Zoey and this is Misty, Dawn, Leaf, May and Marina. It's nice to meet you."_

_Gil took Leaf's hand and Dawn's and kissed them. "The pleasure is all mine."_

_XX:XX_

_After ten minutes had passed, she decided to go back before the other girls started to worry. Marina stood and pushed the handle to open the door._

_It didn't budge._

_Freaking out, Marina pushed and rammed herself against the door. Someone had blocked it from the outside. Inside the sauna, the temperature was raising to nearly 120 degrees. The steam was clouding her vision and she was suffocating._

_She couldn't breathe._

_She started screaming and yelling and pounding on the door. Marina was breathing hard trying to get some oxygen but it wasn't working. She couldn't breathe. The heat was killing her. She was choking._

_Marina pressed her weight against the door and started pounding on the door. She was feeling dizzy and light-headed. Was she sleeping?_

_"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_Her pounding grew lighter and lighter till it finally ceased and Marina fell to the floor._

_XX:XX_

_Leaf and Dawn arrived just in time to see Gil pulling a barely conscious Marina out of the sauna. A block of wood and a chair were beside the door._

_The two girls couched near their friend just as the others arrived as Marina was opening her eyes. Jimmy immediately ran forward to hold Marina in his arms._

_Marina was gasping for air as Jimmy's face revealed he was scared and thankful. They both looked up at Gil._

_"It's a good thing I was here," Gil spoke. "I heard her. This could have been bad."_

* * *

"What are the odds that as Marina is suffocating that Gil shows up just in time to save her?"

Paul set the question for him and his cabin mates to discuss.

Drew knew what Paul was implying. "He is suspicious."

Jimmy growled, "I bet he did it."

"We don't know that for sure," Ash pointed out.

Gary crossed his arms. "I don't like him."

"We got that," Kenny sneered at Gary.

Ash sighed, "Well Marina just got into her room and the girls are sleeping. We should do the same. It's eleven and we have to wake up early."

"Well we are keeping an eye on Gil," Paul decided.

* * *

SCHUK. SCHUK. SCHUK.

The sound of knives being sharpened pounded through Dawn's head and captivated her ears. Was someone sharpening knives in the kitchen cabin?

Dawn weighed the options in her head and slowly picked herself out of bed. She creeped to their door and quietly pushed it open.

There was a light in the kitchen. The light was faint so whoever was in there had lighted a candle, probably hoping not to be seen.

The rest of her friends were sleeping. Timidly, she stepped outside and tip-toed to the kitchen cabin. Through the window she saw three figures. Three monsters or three people?

Grabbing a stick and taking a deep breath, she ran through the door to discover Gary and Ash with whipped cream cans in their mouth and Paul sitting on the counter.

"Thank God, it's just Dawn," Ash smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Dawn blinked. "Uh- no. I heard something so I came to investigate."

Gary pressed his fingers against the nozzle of the whipped cream can and in two seconds, his mouth was filled with whipped cream.

"Obviously you heard them," Paul gave his friends a half-amused smile.

"Well I got hungry and woke Gary so we were headed here when we found Paul having a midnight snack," Ash explained.

"Oh, well can I hang here with you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Gary responded. "But Ash and I were planning on heading back."

Dawn started stammering, "T-That's fine. I'll just go back to my cabin."

Paul huffed, "Sit down. I'll stay with you."

"Seriously?" All the heads turned to Paul with astonishment.

"Yeah, she's hungry and I'm not tired. And if we leave her in here by herself, she'll be dead by morning." Paul felt it unnecessary that he had to explain himself.

"Okay, well bye!" Ash opened up the door. Gary winked at Paul before heading out himself.

Paul, seeing Gary's wink, sneered in disgust. He watched over as Dawn had gotten out two bowls and struggling to open a carton of vanilla ice cream.

He quietly laughed. She really couldn't open it?

Paul got up and in one swift movement removed the lid of the container.

"Thanks Paul!"

"Do you need help scooping out the ice cream too?" Paul asked innocently.

Dawn gave him a mean look. "Very funny. That lid was closed on tight!"

"Sure it was."

Rolling her eyes, Dawn went to sit beside Paul. She handed him his bowl.

"Thanks," he acknowledged.

"It speaks!" Dawn said, dramatically.

They ate their ice cream in silence until Dawn started up a conversation.

"How's Jimmy holding up?"

Paul paused in his eating. "He's pissed. He's not letting Marina out of his sight. It's kind of pathetic."

"That's mean. Jimmy just really cares about Marina! He can't stand to see her hurt." Dawn couldn't believe he had said that.

The emotion in her voice caused Paul to look at her and reconsider what he had said.

"You can't stand to see her hurt either," he observed.

Dawn looked down.

Paul mentally hit himself. If she cries, he might have to comfort her. What would be worse than that? "How is Marina doing?"

"She was spooked at first but now she's okay. She's sleeping." Dawn silently was happy he asked. She proceeded to ask him the question that the girls had discussed after Marina fell asleep.

"Who do you think did it?"

Paul hesitated, "Gil."

"That's what I suspected at first too," Dawn confessed.

"What changed your mind?"

"The fact that he showed up and pulled her out. If he did it, he could have just stayed hidden and said he was sleeping, like Byron always is when something goes wrong. I mean if he hadn't pulled her out, she probably would have been dead by the time we got the stuff out of the way and pulled her out. So if he wanted to kill her than he wouldn't have been there. Am I making sense?"

"I didn't think it out like that. I think he is suspicious but after hearing that it makes me suspect Byron. He always accompanies trips to this place while Gil helps chaperone. And he wouldn't have any remorse for killing us and the kids because he's not a teacher of ours. Hell, he doesn't even know our first names."

Dawn considered Paul's words. "But Byron and Wake are- were friends. Would he really kill his friend? And little kids?"

"It was just an idea and we don't know that Wake is really dead."

The two had finished their bowls. Dawn wanted to wash their dishes so Paul decided to wait for her outside.

That was when he noticed a figure crawling out of the lake onto the dock. He jumped into the bush next to the steps and squinted to get a better view.

"Paul!" Dawn walked outside and was loud.

Paul grabbed her and went back into the bushes.

"Paul? What is your prob-"

She was muffled as Paul put a hand over her mouth and forced her head into the direction he wanted. She soon saw what he wanted her too. Whatever was coming out of the lake.

He put his arm around her and released the grip his hand had on her face.

Dawn heard a click and saw that Paul had a small gun.

"I found it in the kitchen. Apparently someone wanted to help any future campers. Obviously this has happened before," Paul explained as he noticed her weight shifting away from the gun.

"It's heading towards the elementary cabins!" Dawn whispered.

Paul and Dawn came out of the bush.

"Go back to your cabin. I'm going after that thing," he instructed.

"But Paul," she started.

"GO!"

She nodded and ran off in the direction of her cabin.

Paul watched her run out of sight and then ran towards the opposite direction towards the elementary cabins.

* * *

Dawn breathed slowly as she tried to get to her cabin without making any noise.

She was about four feet away from her cabin when something grabbed her from behind and a hand covered her mouth. It wasn't Paul; he was far away at the elementary cabins.

This must be the monster.

Dawn struggled as she was carried to the forest. Her top lip emerged from the monster's grip and she bit down. Hard.

The hand tasted like salty, cold water. The taste made her gag.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly she felt pain and her body went numb and her vision faded to black.

* * *

SNAP.

Leaf jolted up and shook Zoey. "Did you hear that?"

SNAP.

"That I heard," Zoey whispered.

Misty whispered from across the cabin, "I heard it too."

"Someone wake May and Dawn. Let Marina sleep."

May rubbed her eyes and froze as they all heard another noise from outside their cabin.

CRACK. SNAP. CRACK.

May's voice was terrified. "Someone wake Dawn!"

Misty jumped to the bunk above her to find that Dawn wasn't in her bed. There were just blankets.

"Dawn's missing."

"What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The girls froze. That had to be Dawn.

* * *

Quietly Paul pressed himself against the elementary boys' cabin. There were four sleeping boys. He crept towards the girls' cabin to see four figures in their cabin as well.

He decided that whoever it was left the kids alone. He was heading back towards his room, the gun in his pocket when he saw two figures and heard a scream.

There was no doubt in his mind.

It was Dawn.

* * *

The girls and guys ran outside to see a figure carrying someone into the woods and Paul running towards them.

The woods were dark and eerie. Leaf gripped Gary's arm and he kept a protective watch over here.

Paul was uneasy. Where was Dawn? They must have easily wandered a mile in the woods. It was quiet. Too quiet.

May looked down and gasped, "Dawn!"

Paul eyes turned to May as he pushed through to find Dawn's unconscious body beside a tree. Paul bent down and put a hand on her stomach and checked her pulse. She was still breathing.

"Guys? What's that above her?" Misty asked.

Ash shined his flashlight above Dawn to see Wally's body; it was hanging in the tree, a machete stuck in the middle of his body. On the handle of the machete was Wake's head.

"Holy shit," Gary whispered.

"Now we know where Wake and Wally are," Zoey said, scrutinizing the scene.

Jimmy bent down. "More footprints."

Getting up, Paul saw a figure far away from them heading back towards their campsite.

May looked relieved to see Dawn stirring. She turned to face Drew with disgust, "Why the heck did you even come here?"

"Look, we heard a girl scream," Drew answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Like that," Gary looked in the opposite direction.

Jimmy jumped to his feet. "Do you think that's Marina?"

"Okay," Paul commanded. "Ash and Jimmy take Dawn and the other girls to their cabin and stay there. Keep guard. Kenny and Drew check Gil and Byron's cabin and see if you can find out what happened. Gary, stay with me to investigate whatever happened here."

Ash swept Dawn in his arms; he and Jimmy led the girls' to their cabin. Drew and Kenny broke into a sprint towards Byron and Gil's cabin.

Paul looked up at Wake's head, "What is going on?"

"Hell if I know," Gary answered. "This dude is killing little kids."

"Gary, aim your flashlight in the other trees."

Gary did as he was told; he and Paul stared at what they saw. Bodies of other campers who rumored to have disappeared were hanging from the trees.

"Dude, Paul, I don't think these were suicides."

After twenty minutes, Paul and Gary decided to head back.

The heard a twig snap as something walked their way.

Gary concluded, "Not one of us."

Paul held the gun and faced it in the direction of whoever was coming their way.

"Whoa! Chill, it's just me." Gil appeared into the light of Gary's flashlight.

"What are you doing here?" Paul demanded.

"I heard a scream. It sounded like Dawn."

Paul growled, "You heard it while you were sleeping?"

"Yeah," Gil nodded. "She has quite the voice."

"Well Dawn's okay. We were heading back," Gary told him.

The three of them made their way back. Stopping by the girl's cabin, Ash and Jimmy reported that Drew and Kenny hadn't come back.

Gil, Gary and Paul decided to go look for them. Heading towards Byron and Gil's cabin and the elementary cabins, they passed the dock.

"Do you hear that?" Gary stopped.

The faint sound of muffled voices reached their ears. The flagpoles that stood on both sides of the dock had company. Somebody had plastered-taped Kenny and Drew to the flagpoles, covering their mouth with duct tape and most of their eyes.

At the beginning of the dock, where the wood met the fresh earth was Brianna's body. Her eyes were wide open and she lay in a puddle of blood. A knife from the kitchen lay beside her, stained with blood.

A message was carved in the dirt with a stick.

DON'T INTERFERE.

Paul turned to see Gil was no longer with them.

* * *

**END! Oh who do you think was the figure that Paul saw heading towards the camp? What do think happened to Gil; did he just leave or is he the next victim?**

**And in case anyone wants to know the set-up of the camp. The dock of the lake is in the middle. Standing on the dock and facing away from the water, the kitchen is ahead. Elementary school kid cabins and Byron and Gil's cabin is to the left, while Dawn, Paul and company's cabins are to the right. Woods are all around them.**

**Please Review! Reviews are love :).**


	4. Broken Mirror

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I'm like over a month late in updating and I'm so freaking sorry! Forgive me? And this chapter, a lot will be going on. Secrets of the camp's past will be revealed. They will end up trying to find out what happened the summer before kids disappeared and why the killings started. **

**.: CORSULA COVE :.**

_Chapter Four: Broken Mirror_

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_"__Who do you think did it?"_

_Paul hesitated, "Gil."_

_"That's what I suspected at first too," Dawn confessed._

_"What changed your mind?"_

_"The fact that he showed up and pulled her out. If he did it, he could have just stayed hidden and said he was sleeping, like Byron always is when something goes wrong. I mean if he hadn't pulled her out, she probably would have been dead by the time we got the stuff out of the way and pulled her out. So if he wanted to kill her than he wouldn't have been there. Am I making sense?"_

_"I didn't think it out like that. I think he is suspicious but after hearing that it makes me suspect Byron. He always accompanies trips to this place while Gil helps chaperone. And he wouldn't have any remorse for killing us and the kids because he's not a teacher of ours. Hell, he doesn't even know our first names."_

_XX:XX_

_Dawn struggled as she was carried to the forest. Her top lip emerged from the monster's grip and she bit down. _

_Hard._

_The hand tasted like salty, cold water. The taste made her gag._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Suddenly she felt pain and her body went numb and her vision faded to black_.

XX:XX

_"Guys? What's that above her?" Misty asked._

_Ash shined his flashlight above Dawn to see Wally's body; it was hanging in the tree, a machete stuck in the middle of his body. On the handle of the machete was Wake's head._

_"Holy shit," Gary whispered._

_"Now we know where Wake and Wally are," Zoey said, scrutinizing the scene._

_Jimmy bent down. "More footprints."_

_Getting up, Paul saw a figure far away from them heading back towards their campsite._

_May looked relieved to see Dawn stirring. She turned to face Drew with disgust, "Why the heck did you even come here?"_

_"Look, we heard a girl scream," Drew answered._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Like that," Gary looked in the opposite direction._

_XX:XX_

_Paul looked up at Wake's head, "What is going on?"_

_"Hell if I know," Gary answered. "This dude is killing little kids."_

_"Gary, aim your flashlight in the other trees."_

_Gary did as he was told; he and Paul stared at what they saw. Bodies of other campers who rumored to have disappeared were hanging from the trees._

_XX:XX_

_"Do you hear that?" Gary stopped._

_The faint sound of muffled voices reached their ears. The flagpoles that stood on both sides of the dock had company. Somebody had plastered-taped Kenny and Drew to the flagpoles, covering their mouth with duct tape and most of their eyes._

_At the beginning of the dock, where the wood met the fresh earth was Brianna's body. Her eyes were wide open and she lay in a puddle of blood. A knife from the kitchen lay beside her, stained with blood._

_A message was carved in the dirt with a stick._

_DON'T INTERFERE._

_Paul turned to see Gil was no longer with them._

* * *

The next morning (well morning but the sun wasn't up yet), the chaperones were tired. After unwrapping Kenny and Drew from the flagpoles, the guys had to pick up Brianna's body and hide it deep in the woods.

"Two kids already dead. Two of the girls almost dead and now Gil is missing," Ash mumbled to Jimmy.

"Well by morning, let's hope he's dead." Jimmy huffed. He didn't trust Gil. He didn't like Gil. He wanted Gil gone.

"Jimmy!" May pulled on his ear.

Drew slung his jacket over May's shoulders. It was cold and windy and May was wearing a red tank and white pajama pants that were rolled up to avoid getting touched by mud.

"It's late. Let's go back to the cabin. We need to get up early tomorrow," Drew explained, leading her to their cabins.

The guys were busy cleaning the crime scene with May's assistance while the girls and Kenny played nurse, trying to heal Dawn's wounds and wake Marina.

May could not believe what was happening. Drew's hand remained on her shoulder as he led her to the girl's cabin. "Why are you being so nice?"

He smirked, "My mom raised me to be a gentleman." He picked up her hand and dropped it as they arrived. Then he quickly walked over to his own cabin.

May felt something in her hand; she already knew what it was.

It was one of Drew's signature roses.

She had tons of roses back at her house. Every time Drew would give her a rose, Dawn would take it and put it in a vase. In red lipstick, Leaf had written M&D.

'_Of all the times to flirt, does he really have to hit on me now?' _May thought as she walked into the cabin.

* * *

Misty was relieved that in the morning (when the sun was up!) Dawn and Marina were back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened to them.

Zoey walked into the cabin, her expression dark. "Hurry up and get ready before Dictator Paul throws a hissy fit."

Dawn looked at Zoey, "He's not a dictator."

Leaf walked in, "I agree with Zoe. Go see for yourself."

Grabbing her pink jacket Dawn walked out the door. "You guys just need to get to know him."

"Get to know him?" Marina asked, scratching her head. But Dawn was already gone.

Misty laughed. "Since when did Dawn defend Paul and when did she 'get to know him?'"

Leaf gave her friends a mischievous smile. "According to Ash and Gary, Dawn and Paul had a secret little pow wow meeting in the kitchen cabin last night. One only wonders if they're planning to meet up again."

* * *

Dawn put her hand on Paul's shoulder. "How's it going?"

Paul gave her half a smile, "Not good. We need to keep these kids with us."

"Let's split up into groups of two and each pair takes two kids. And the two extra pairs will try and keep everything in check here."

"Good plan," Paul approved. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing. The elementary school bus, take a stab at what happened to it."

"The monster ate the engine?"

"I wish. It's at the bottom of the lake."

Dawn hit her head against Paul's muscular arm, "You're joking."

"Unfortunately no. Grab the other girls and we can start the day's activities before the kids get suspicious."

"What about Byron?"

Paul looked her in the eye and gave her a look. Dawn understood: Byron was dead.

She closed her eyes. "How?"

"Stabbed in the bed. This killer sure loves his machetes."

Dawn just stood still, head hanging, eyes still closed. Paul looked up from his clipboard and lifted her chin.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Dawn blinked away a few tears and left to call the other girls.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?"

Paul turned around. There was no way to describe what emotions passed through him at seeing the face that he did. Anger. Suspicion. Possession.

His blood boiled at seeing Gil's smirk.

* * *

"We are getting paired with one guy and one girl. No offense but guys are stronger than girls so that's how it's going to be," Jimmy explained.

Paul read off the pairs, "Jimmy and Marina, Ash and Misty, May and Drew, Zoey and Kenny-"

Gary punched Kenny, "Isn't it like Zoey protecting Kenny, not the other way around?"

Kenny glared at Gary, "Ha, you're hilarious."

Gil looked at Gary, Dawn and Leaf who were left to be paired. "Am I with Leaf?"

"Actually Leaf is with me," Gary fake-smiled at Gil, who shrugged.

"Guess I'm with Dawn."

Paul glared at Gil, pulling Dawn toward him. "Dawn's my partner."

May whispered to Drew, "Uh-oh. Is there gonna be a fight?"

"Well what am I doing?" Gil asked Paul.

"You enjoy swimming in the lake since that's where you were this morning while Byron was being stabbed, right?"

"Uhhh…" Gil didn't know how to respond to that question.

"And you're strong?" Paul asked.

"Strong enough to lift a bus," Gil bragged.

Paul smirked. "I'll take your word on that. You'll be getting the bus out of the lake."

* * *

Gary laughed as they all dispersed in their pairs. He and Leaf were in charge of Daisy and Barry.

"Paul really let him have it! Ha! That was great!"

Leaf rolled her eyes and bent down to be on eye level with Daisy and Barry, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Hiking!" they both exclaimed.

Leaf and Gary exchanged a look. Gary came to the rescue, "That's not what I had in mind."

"If you don't take us hiking I'll fine you a million dollars!" Barry yelled.

Gary couldn't believe what he heard. He stared at the little boy yelling orders at him with disbelief.

"Okay!" Leaf yelled to get Barry to shut up. "We'll go hiking!"

She whispered to Gary, "Not too deep, just around the edges."

"YAY!" Daisy and Barry cheered.

"Little brats," Gary muttered, glaring at Barry.

After hiking for about ten minutes, Daisy and Barry started to dig in the ground for 'hidden treasure'.

Leaf and Gary sat down on a log watching them.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you of all people?" Leaf moaned.

Gary took that as a blow on his ego, "Well I have to protect you, Barry and Daisy. I'm the man; it's what I do."

Leaf scoffed. "I can fight and defend myself."

"Really? Then punch that tree," Gary challenged, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But that tree didn't do anything to me."

Gary hid his forehead. "See? When you want to fight, you fight with fire. Imagine you are hitting something that really pisses you off."

"So, you?"

Gary clutched his heart dramatically, "Ouch."

"Leaf! Gary! Look what we found!" Daisy called. Leaf walked over to her and took the object she was holding. It was a gold oval-shaped locket. Inside was a picture of two people. It was dirty. Leaf decided that when they got back to the camp, she would clean it. Brushing away some of the dirt, she recognized a familiar face.

"We need to go back, now."

Barry and Daisy nodded and raced each other back to the camp.

"So," Gary sang.

"Shut up Gary."

"You don't like me," Gary observed.

Leaf let out a breath, "Damn right I don't. You are a player. You've been with and broken pretty much every girl's heart at our school."

Gary clenched his teeth. "That's not exactly true. I haven't been with you or Zoey, not that I'd ever want to be with Zoey."

"This is what I mean. That's so rude and you are so full of yourself!" Leaf turned her head away from him.

Leaf and Gary were almost caught up to where Barry and Daisy were waiting for them.

"Well if you would open your eyes and quit listening to what everyone else says, you would have realized that I haven't been with any girl ever since you showed up last year," Gary confessed.

"That's impossible."

Gary looked over at her, "Why?"

Leaf scoffed, "You're Gary Oak; I thought that was a given."

Barry grabbed onto Gary's arm and tugged him to start walking towards the elementary boys' cabin while Daisy held Leaf's hand.

"Well I haven't. Wanna guess why?" Gary looked Leaf in the eye before he walked away with Barry.

Leaf just watched him with a sad expression until she felt a gaze set on her and looked down to see Daisy looking up at her.

"You know," Daisy observed. "I think that boy has a crush on you."

* * *

"So you have no clue about who taped you and Drew to the flagpoles?" Paul asked Kenny as they sat in the kitchen cabin.

Kenny just looked at Paul. "You've taped people to flagpoles before, so you know that the first thing you do is cover their eyes so they don't know who did it."

"True." Paul could sense that Kenny was not telling the whole truth.

"So what happened after we left the woods?" Kenny asked, watching Zoey and Dawn prepare dinner for the children.

Paul slyly eased his eyeball to the side of his eye so he was able to look at Dawn without being detected. "Well Gary and I found the bodies of all the other children, chaperones and counselors who were all rumored to have disappeared. Then on our way back, Gil showed up saying he heard Dawn scream. And however he heard her from so far away is beyond me and it took him forever to get to us, he must have heard Brianna screaming."

Kenny blinked. "Wait, Gil?"

Dawn dropped a dish. "Did you just say you found the bodies of everyone else. Did you see the bodies of the nine original counselors?"

"The nine original?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah! There were nine counselors that were chaperoning a trip here about ten years ago. They were Daphne, Philip, Gil, Lily, Mason, Scarlett, Angie, John and Derek. The children started getting killed off one by one and then the chaperones were killed the same way. But they could never find the killer or the bodies which is how the rumor started of a monster in Lake Corsula."

Paul stopped her, "Did you say Gil?"

Dawn looked at him. "Yes I did. But I doubt that it's the same Gil as the one trying to pull a bus out of the lake on your orders. This Gil looks our age while the original Gil would be twenty nine, almost thirty years old by now. And he is rumored to have died like all the others."

Kenny stayed quiet, collecting his thought from the other night.

He couldn't see what happened that night, but he could hear. He heard Brianna screaming, right next to him. He heard as the knife penetrated her skin and her screams dying. He heard the chuckle of the murderer as he dropped Brianna's body on the ground. And he heard footsteps walking towards the woods. Gil met Paul and Gary in the woods with the excuse of Dawn because Dawn's scream was by the woods, which he was too far away to hear. Unless he was there. Then by the timing, Kenny calculated that the time in between Brianna's murder and Gil's meeting with Paul and Gary was just enough time for anyone to walk from the dock to the woods. Gil couldn't possibly have heard Dawn's scream and arrive at that time without hearing Brianna or seeing the murderer. Which can only mean one thing…

* * *

Kenny stepped outside while everyone, chaperones and children ate together.

It all made sense in his head.

Gil was the killer.

There was no proof but using logical reasoning, everything pointed to him.

But there was something; something deep down tugged at Kenny's gut telling him it wasn't Gil but there was a larger force at play.

Things weren't adding up.

Taking a deep breath, Kenny decided to meditate on his thoughts in the boys' cabin.

Pushing the door open, Kenny saw their mirror, hanging on the wall: broken. Broken as in something hit its center, sending cracks around the whole thing. A few pieces had fallen to the floor.

Looking down, Kenny saw the pieces, all jagged and sharp. It was then he realized who the murderer was.

"Sorry Kenny. I didn't want to have to do this to you, but you know too much."

Kenny's head shot up to see the cracked reflection of the murderer, exactly who he realized it was.

Picking up one of the mirror pieces, the figure walked up to Kenny, before Kenny could do anything, grabbed him by the hair and slit his throat, then his wrists and finally dropped him on the floor where he would bleed to death.

* * *

**Coming Up on CORSULA COVE:**

_Drew pushed Gil, "Talk; why are you here and keep coming back every year?"_

"_Because my father, Gil, was one of the nine original counselors. I had just been born when my father died. I vowed that I would find out what happened to him and put an end to whoever killed him. That, Drew, is why I'm here."_

"_You were born when your parents were eighteen?" Drew calculated, looking over to see Paul and Gary exchanging a look behind Gil's back._

_XX:XX_

"_You know," Zoey observed. "I think the reason why Paul, Gary and Drew have the greatest hate for Gil is because he keeps flirting with Dawn, Leaf and May."_

"_Shut up Zoey," Paul hissed._

_Drew glared through bloodshot eyes. "The reason we hate him is because he's a sociopathic jackass and he killed Kenny!"_

_Zoey's grin faded._

_Gary looked over at her, "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"_

_XX:XX_

"_We know about yours and Kenny's secret relationship."_

_XX:XX_

_She was wearing nothing but a small towel that was wrapped around her small frame._

_He should have averted his eyes but they lingered._

"_Sorry, you were in the showers for a while. I came to check on you and make sure you were safe."_

"_It's okay," she supplied to the awkward moment._

…

_He took two steps forward and she subconsciously stepped back until her back was against the stall. He leaned in closer, his eyes locked on hers. Slowly his lips came down and met with hers; forming the first kiss they never thought they'd share. Her eyes closed and for a moment she felt pure bliss._

_The shower door barged open._

"_What the hell is going on in here?"_

_XX:XX_

"_Look May! A diary!" Misty bent down where Leaf was pointing._

_May looked back as Misty pulled out the book. It was a red leather book._

_**This book belongs to Scarlett.**_

"_Looks like the mystery that surrounds this place is finally coming back to life."_

…

"_Do you think Scarlett is the girl in the locket?"_

_XX:XX_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"_NO!"_

_Paul grabbed Dawn by the waist and pulled her away from the body._

"_How?" Dawn cried in Paul's arms. "She was so fearless, so strong. How could she be dead?"_

_XX:XX_

"_If he is the killer and he knows we know then he'll just snap and go on a murdering rampage and we'll stand no chance." Ash shook his head._

"_Then it's time to think of a plan."_

**END! So TRVIA TIME!**

**Who killed Kenny?**

**From the Sneak Peak:**

**Who had a secret relationship with Kenny?**

**Who's kissing in the showers and who walks in on them?**

**Who do you think is doing to die next?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Charm and Harm

**A/N: Okay, I know this is like forever late but I wanted to plan out the rest of the story so it wouldn't take me so long to think of ideas for it. As promised here is Chapter 5. A lot going on in here. More soon to come.**

**.: CORSULA COVE :.**

_Chapter Five: Charm and Harm_

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_"Good plan," Paul approved. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing. The elementary school bus, take a stab at what happened to it."_

_"The monster ate the engine?"_

_"I wish. It's at the bottom of the lake."_

_Dawn hit her head against Paul's muscular arm, "You're joking."_

_"Unfortunately no. Grab the other girls and we can start the day's activities before the kids get suspicious."_

_"What about Byron?"_

_Paul looked her in the eye and gave her a look. Dawn understood: Byron was dead._

XX:XX

_"True." Paul could sense that Kenny was not telling the whole truth._

_"So what happened after we left the woods?" Kenny asked, watching Zoey and Dawn prepare dinner for the children._

_Paul slyly eased his eyeball to the side of his eye so he was able to look at Dawn without being detected. "Well Gary and I found the bodies of all the other children, chaperones and counselors who were all rumored to have disappeared. Then on our way back, Gil showed up saying he heard Dawn scream. And however he heard her from so far away is beyond me and it took him forever to get to us, he must have heard Brianna screaming."_

_Kenny blinked. "Wait, Gil?"_

_Dawn dropped a dish. "Did you just say you found the bodies of everyone else. Did you see the bodies of the nine original counselors?"_

_"The nine original?" Zoey asked._

_"Yeah! There were nine counselors that were chaperoning a trip here about ten years ago. They were Daphne, Philip, Gil, Lily, Mason, Scarlett, Angie, John and Derek. The children started getting killed off one by one and then the chaperones were killed the same way. But they could never find the killer or the bodies which is how the rumor started of a monster in Lake Corsula."_

_Paul stopped her, "Did you say Gil?"_

_Dawn looked at him. "Yes I did. But I doubt that it's the same Gil as the one trying to pull a bus out of the lake on your orders. This Gil looks our age while the original Gil would be twenty nine, almost thirty years old by now. And he is rumored to have died like all the others."_

XX:XX

_Looking down, Kenny saw the pieces, all jagged and sharp. It was then he realized who the murderer was._

_"Sorry Kenny. I didn't want to have to do this to you, but you know too much."_

_Kenny's head shot up to see the cracked reflection of the murderer, exactly who he realized it was._

_Picking up one of the mirror pieces, the figure walked up to Kenny, before Kenny could do anything, grabbed him by the hair and slit his throat, then his wrists and finally dropped him on the floor where he would bleed to death._

* * *

Drew and Gary walked back to their cabin.

"I don't know how much more of this camp food my stomach can hold," Drew clutched his stomach.

Gary put his hand on the handle of the door, "I know what you mean, it's just not good."

They walked into the pitch black when Drew felt him step into some liquid. "Did someone spill water in here?" Drew breathed in. He smelled blood. "Hurry and turn the lights on!"

Gary ran to grab a flashlight. He shone it on the ground…where they saw Kenny's lifeless body surrounded by blood. "Oh shit…"

Drew turned and threw up and Gary yelled for the guys. In an instant, Ash, Paul, Jimmy and Gil were there.

Ash and Jimmy took one look and grabbed Drew to get him some fresh air then they went to get the girls and put them and the children in the kids cabin.

Paul's facial expression was furious; he inspected the cabin along with Gil and observed Kenny's body.

"Slit throat, but he wouldn't have done this himself," Paul observed.

Gil picked up the shard of glass that was covered in blood. "No, I don't think he did."

Dawn and Zoey ran to their cabin. Dawn opened the door, "What's-"Dawn's expression went from worried to despair in an instant. Her childhood friend lay on the floor. Dead.

Zoey dropped to the ground and instantly tried to see if there was any way he could still be alive.

_A desperate attempt_, Gary thought as he watched.

Ash and Jimmy came and took Dawn and Zoey who were crying enough to support Snowpoint Falls, back away.

* * *

Drew dragged Gil and pushed him into a chair. "Talk; why do you keep coming back here every year. How come you never get killed?"

"Because my father, Gil, was one of the nine original counselors. I had just been born when my father died. I vowed that I would find out what happened to him and put an end to whoever killed him. That, Drew, is why I'm here."

"You were born when your parents were eighteen?" Drew calculated, looking over to see Paul and Gary exchanging a look behind Gil's back.

Gil stood up, "Does that matter?"

Drew felt as if this was a touchy subject, "No, not at all."

Gary stepped forward, "You never explained how you haven't been killed yet?"

"I don't know, maybe the killed needs me? Maybe because it's always one of the chaperones?"

Paul growled, "Are you accusing us?"

Gil put up his hand in defeat, "I never said that. I'm just saying that you never know."

Glaring at Drew, he walked out.

Drew narrowed his eyes as he watched Gil leave.

"He's lying. I know he is."

* * *

As the girls all tried to fall asleep, Misty went to sit on Zoey's bed. She knew that Zoey wasn't sleeping.

"Hey…are you okay?" Misty rubbed Zoey's arm lightly. Zoey peeked from underneath the covers, her eyes were red and her face was blotched with tears.

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Zoey's skin was as cold as ice.

Misty hugged her. "I know. It's okay. I know. About you and Kenny. I'm here for you now."

Zoey sniffed from under her embrace. "I loved him. We were so happy together. I hate this stupid rivalry."

"I know. I think we all do."

Zoey sniffed and wiped her eyes, "How did this even start?"

Misty shook her head, "I don't even know."

"He's gone…"

Misty held Zoey, "I know, but he would want you to stay strong. Don't let him have died in vain."

After Zoey finally fell asleep, Misty sat at her own bunk and thought to herself.

The rivalry.

Their stupid rivalry.

It's the reason that they were here, scared for their lives. It's the reason why Zoey can't properly mourn Kenny. It's the sole reason that crushed her and Ash's friendship. It's the reason that May is so unhappy, because she doesn't want to have betrayed them by loving Drew. Why Leaf is so cold to Gary. Why Dawn is so scared to let Paul away from her. Why Marina and Jimmy went through so much suffering.

This had to be stopped.

It only hurt them more.

* * *

Drew stared into the fire. He silently glared as Gil flirted with May. But having to watch that and not pound the dude's face made Drew's blood boil even more.

Gil brushed his hand through May's hair.

Drew grinded his teeth. _How dare him…_

Paul walked towards them. "Where's Dawn?"

Drew, full of bitterness, spit on the side. "Who knows? Maybe she's dead too."

"Shut up!" May yelled at him. "She's not dead. She's somewhere…"

Jimmy stood up to calm the fighting. "Do any of you know where she is?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Dammit! Where is she?" Paul looked at the other guys for help but they just gave him confused glances. He barged open the kitchen door, the door of the girl's cabin, and finally the shower.

That when he finally found her, stepping out of one of the showers.

She was wearing nothing but a small towel that was wrapped around her small frame.

He should have averted his eyes but they lingered.

She turned and gasped and stumbled backwards. He instantly ran forward and caught her arm to keep her from falling.

"Sorry, you were in the showers for a while. I came to check on you and make sure you were safe."

"It's okay," she supplied to the awkward moment.

He took two steps forward and she subconsciously stepped back until her back was against the stall. He leaned in closer, his eyes locked on hers. Slowly his lips came down and met with hers; forming the first kiss they never thought they'd share. Her eyes closed and for a moment she felt pure bliss.

The shower door barged open.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

The two of them jumped apart as Gary was bright red, "J-just keep on, I'm leaving now."

They heard Gary make an announcement to their friends outside, "You'll never believe who's making out in the shower."

Drew then turned and looked directly at May. His eyes spoke to her. _Remember when we were like that?_

May closed her eyes and turned away.

Drew shook his head. _So is that how it's going to be?_

* * *

May stood up and went to the kitchen cabin. Drew followed her for "protection".

Once Drew had closed the door, May rounded on him. "What is your problem?"

"Huh I wonder. You obviously don't care about it. Flirting with a murderer."

"Excuse me? Gil is not the murderer!"

Drew scoffed, "And you are sure of that? Did he promise to spare your life for you to keep quiet? He killed Kenny; does that not terrify you at all?"

"He was at dinner yesterday. How could he have killed Kenny? Paul said that someone took the glass of the mirror and cut Kenny's wrists and his throat. Think for once, would you?"

"Oh I'm thinking all right. You and I used to be in love, do you remember that?"

May stopped, and looked at him. "Yeah we were. But we couldn't betray our friends."

"Then listen to me. Stay away from Gil. He's bad news. You don't like him, do you?"

"What? Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Drew turned his head away. "But if you die, don't say I didn't warn you."

May huffed and Drew turned on his heel and walked out. He stopped outside the cabin after the door slammed.

"When you die, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Paul sat on the counter of the kitchen cabin and stared out of the window. Suddenly he felt a touch as his sleeve. He saw Dawn in a pink tank and pink plaid shorts.

"Did I interrupt your thought?" she asked.

"No." He turned his attention back to the window.

They stood in the silence for a moment. Paul looked back at her. She was crawling onto the counter with him. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I saw the light and thought maybe you'd want some protection in case the monster came after you," she smiled at him.

He smiled, "Please. You were probably scared and needed someone strong to keep you safe."

"You wish. So I have an idea for something to do with the kids tomorrow."

"I'm listening," he said wearily.

"Let's put on a wedding!"

Paul just stared at her. "You're kidding."

"Be a sport. Weddings are fun!" She protested, while giving him a look to indicate that she was teasing but being serious.

He gave in, "Fine. We'll put on a wedding."

She just smiled at him. He turned towards the window and wondered if she was thinking about the kiss.

He started the kiss but she kissed back.

"Paul?" He turned back to her. "What do you think would have happened if there was never a rivalry between us?"

"What? The rivalry?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "If our friends never hated each other, do you think that we could have been friends?"

"Friends," Paul weighed this word in his mind. No. He could never be friends with her. But he was pretty sure that wasn't the answer she wanted but he didn't want to lie. "I don't know. Do you think we could have been friends?"

"No." Paul looked at her; she was bold. "We were never meant to be friends. If it wasn't for the rivalry I'm sure you and I would never knew that the other existed. We weren't meant to be friends. I'm sure we were meant to be much more."

Paul's eyes widened. She felt it too.

At his silence, she reached out her hand and held his. He looked at their hands, then at her. He looked into her eyes. Sapphire blue met Onyx black.

_No_. Paul realized. _This couldn't happen. Not now_.

He turned away and snatched his hand away. He knew she was confused.

"I-I'm sorry," Dawn stuttered in confusion.

"I'm sorry, we can't do this." Paul's words struck her.

He felt Dawn staring at the back of his head. She was bold, he knew. "You don't want me."

"No. I don't."

He heard her breath stop. He heard her slam the door. And he heard her slam her own door. In a way, he also heard her crying.

But if his lie could protect her, then it was worth it. The killer is looking for their weakness. He couldn't have her being hurt just so this killer could get to him. He couldn't stand that.

If his lie broke his heart and her spirit, so be it.

It was to protect her.

* * *

The morning sun burned her eyes. She hated it. All it did was remind her of him. Dawn cursed and got up and headed to the showers.

Hot water hit and took her to a peaceful place. But as soon as she stepped out into the cold air, she realized that she was going to have to see Paul. Yesterday couldn't drive a bridge between them. It couldn't. She just had to be strong. Stronger than him.

She brushed her hair as she walked outside.

"Shit," Dawn tugged as her brush got caught in her hair. "Dammit!" She tugged and tugged until the brush finally released the knot in her hair.

She started pulling hair out of the brush when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey," Dawn turned and saw Paul there.

She smiled, "Hey."

Paul smiled softly, just barley but she saw it. "Ready for the wedding?"

"Of course! It's going to be great. I know it."

Paul just nodded. Dawn rolled her eyes; he really was an awkward person.

"Paul, about last night," Paul winced, "Don't worry about it."

Paul must have been surprised because when he looked at her, she was smiling.

To her surprise, Paul bowed. "As her Highness commands."

* * *

"Weddings are gross!" Barry exclaimed.

Gary massaged his head as Leaf tried to explain that weddings were fun while Daisy squealed.

Gary groaned, "Whose idea was this?"

"Shut up," Leaf instructed. "You are part of the guests so don't complain."

Marina stood at the top step of their "chapel". "Alrighty then. Chaperones sit in the stand and kids line up in your places. Girls are bridesmaids and boys are groomsmen! Zoey, take your place as priest and Jimmy take your place as Dawn's dad. Paul, you are the groom, get over here!"

Misty, Ash, Marina, Drew, Gil, Gary, Leaf and May took their places as the guest. Zoey stood underneath the chandelier.

Drew started humming traditional wedding music and soon everyone caught on.

The kids in pairs walked up two by two then Jimmy escorted Dawn down the aisle to Paul.

Marina smiled as Jimmy came back to sit next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as Dawn smiled Paul. Those two had such obvious chemistry. She turned and saw all the other girls smiling as well. She saw Gary nudge Drew to look in Paul's direction. The whistled at him then snickered as Paul threw them a death glare.

Behind her, Marina heard Daisy talking to Leaf.

"They are a beautiful couple, aren't they?"

Leaf whispered her response. "Yeah, they really are."

Zoey motioned for Ash to come forward. "Turn off the lights so everyone can see the candlelight!"

Ash ran towards the light switch. As he switched it off, they heard a creak above.

Everyone looked up to see the chandelier creaking then it sounded as if something was being released.

A head spade that was attached to the chandelier dropped, slicing Zoey in two.

Melody and Daisy screamed.

Leaf, May and Marina gathered all of the children and took them outside. The guys proceeded to cover up Zoey's body.

Dawn dropped to the ground. That was her best friend since forever.

She crawled up to Zoey's body, wailing and screaming.

"No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Paul grabbed Dawn by the waist and pulled her away from the body.

"No! No!"

Paul finally swung her around and carried her outside. Once outside, Dawn broke down in his arms.

"How?" Dawn cried in Paul's arms. "She was so fearless, so strong. How could she be dead?"

Paul had no answer; he just held her tightly until she stopped crying.

* * *

Misty watched Paul as he carried Dawn back to the camp. She sighed, turning to the rest of them.

"This is our entire fault."

Every head turned to her. Ash put his hand on her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Our dumb rivalry is the reason why everyone is dying. Kenny and Zoey were seeing each other."

The breathing of everyone seemed to stop. That was not allowed.

"What?" Gary asked.

Misty nodded, "They kept it secret because they didn't want anything like what happened with Marina and Jimmy. But they loved each other. This rivalry is stupid and none of us can even remember how it started."

Ash agreed. "We need to leave out differences behind us and try to be friends. This rivalry is just hurting us all more."

Paul tightened his grip on Dawn's hand as Ash said this.

Jimmy and Marina smiled, "Agreed."

Leaf, Gary, Paul, Dawn, and Drew all gave their consent.

Suddenly Drew stood up, "Wait a minute, where's May?"

Gil stood up as well, "I thought she was helping getting the children out."

Marina looked aghast, "She was!"

Paul gave Dawn to Misty and yelled for all the kids to stand up and follow him. He motioned all the kids to stay in one cabin.

"You are all to stay in here."

Then Paul shut the door and blocked it with a piece of wood.

* * *

**A/N: End for now. So what do you think happened to May?**

**By the way, next chapter I will introduce the story of the nine original chaperones that Dawn mentioned last chapter. Their story will help foreshadow what might happen to the gang.**

**Next Chapter: The Popular Kids**

**-No one will die next chapter**

**-The girls find Scarlett's diary (Enter the story)**

**-The guys search for May**

**-Two people will get together. Who do you think it will be?**

**Review please!**

**Oh yeah and check out The Lost Crown, that update is coming soon as well!**

**~SG :)**


	6. The Popular Kids

**..: CORSULA COVE :..**

_Chapter Six: The Popular Kids_

* * *

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_Misty held Zoey, "I know, but he would want you to stay strong. Don't let him have died in vain."_

_After Zoey finally fell asleep, Misty sat at her own bunk and thought to herself._

_The rivalry._

_Their stupid rivalry._

_It's the reason that they were here, scared for their lives. It's the reason why Zoey can't properly mourn Kenny. It's the sole reason that crushed her and Ash's friendship. It's the reason that May is so unhappy, because she doesn't want to have betrayed them by loving Drew. Why Leaf is so cold to Gary. Why Dawn is so scared to let Paul away from her. Why Marina and Jimmy went through so much suffering._

_This had to be stopped._

_It only hurt them more._

_XX:XX_

"_Oh I'm thinking all right. You and I used to be in love, do you remember that?"_

_May stopped, and looked at him. "Yeah we were. But we couldn't betray our friends."_

_"Then listen to me. Stay away from Gil. He's bad news. You don't like him, do you?"_

_"What? Why does it matter?"_

_"It doesn't." Drew turned his head away. "But if you die, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_May huffed and Drew turned on his heel and walked out. He stopped outside the cabin after the door slammed._

_"When you die, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_XX:XX_

_He felt Dawn staring at the back of his head. She was bold, he knew. "You don't want me."_

_"No. I don't."_

_He heard her breath stop. He heard her slam the door. And he heard her slam her own door. In a way, he also heard her crying._

_But if his lie could protect her, then it was worth it. The killer is looking for their weakness. He couldn't have her being hurt just so this killer could get to him. He couldn't stand that._

_If his lie broke his heart and her spirit, so be it._

_It was to protect her._

_XX:XX_

_She crawled up to Zoey's body, wailing and screaming._

_"No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

_Paul grabbed Dawn by the waist and pulled her away from the body._

_"No! No!"_

_Paul finally swung her around and carried her outside. Once outside, Dawn broke down in his arms._

_"How?" Dawn cried in Paul's arms. "She was so fearless, so strong. How could she be dead?"_

_Paul had no answer; he just held her tightly until she stopped crying._

_XX:XX_

_Suddenly Drew stood up, "Wait a minute, where's May?"_

_Gil stood up as well, "I thought she was helping getting the children out."_

_Marina looked aghast, "She was!"_

_Paul gave Dawn to Misty and yelled for all the kids to stand up and follow him. He motioned all the kids to stay in one cabin._

_"You are all to stay in here."_

_Then Paul shut the door and blocked it with a piece of wood._

* * *

"The kids have to stay in there; I want two people guarding them at all times!" Paul commanded.

Drew wasn't listening. He couldn't.

May was missing.

He looked around. Gil, Gary and Leaf were nowhere in sight. It was funny how Gil just disappeared, but come to think of it; Drew didn't recall seeing Gary after Zoey was killed. And who knew where Leaf went.

His hands clenched and he ran straight into the woods. He could hear Paul, Ash, and Jimmy's voices calling him back but he couldn't command his feet to stop. At that moment, his heart controlled him. And his heart was set on May.

Drew ran as fast as he could, whipping his head back and forth for any sign of May. He must have run around the lake forever until he collapsed on the ground in anger. He tore the grass apart and threw them the pieces until Gary suddenly appeared behind him and helped him up and took him into the kitchen cabin.

* * *

May shivered. She was trapped in a small cell. Cold water was dripping down on her and it was way too cold. She rubbed her arms when a shadow fell over her. She started crying even louder.

"Shut up," her captor growled, "That's all you've done and it's annoying."

"Why! Why?" May cried. "Why are you doing this to us? We didn't do anything to you!"

Suddenly her captor crashed himself against her cell, "What did you ever do to me? You remind me of her. All of you remind me of them and for that you will pay. You, all of you, drove her away from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh play innocent and act like you don't know. I trusted all of you, and then she came; now she hates me. Rumors are a nasty thing, don't you agree." May squinted her eyes and looked at the dark figure of her captor. He looked as if he were talking to a memory. "I trusted you."

Then he turned and laughed: a cocky laugh that she knew too well.

"Oh my god…" May trailed off.

"Recognize me now?" He came closer so that she could fully see him.

"How could you? Kill them?" Her words choked in her throat.

He just laughed again, "You are lucky that I'm sparing you."

"I trusted you! I regarded you as a friend! Kenny did too!"

He just shrugged and turned, "That's your mistake."

She heard a slam and then silence fell upon her. May just sat in the corner of her cell and cried, wallowing in her despair and betrayal.

* * *

Dawn, Misty, Marina and Leaf walked back to their cabin. There were no words to be spoken between them. But their thoughts echoed out to one another.

As they entered their cabin, Marina tripped on a loose floorboard but under inspection, Dawn discovered there were things hidden underneath it. She pulled out a dusty, leather book from underneath the floorboard.

"Hey! Look at this." Dawn held up the book for her friends to see.

**THIS DIARY BELONGS TO SCARLETT.**

Misty was intrigued. "Scarlett, one of the originals. Well it looks like the mystery of this place is finally coming back to life."

"Well Dawn? Should we read it?" Marina asked.

"Of course! It might tell us something of vital importance!" Misty grabbed the book, her eyes thirsty to uncover any secret it might be hiding.

"But!" Dawn grabbed the book back, "The guys can't know anything about this. I'll read it and give you guys notes."

"Fine," Misty grumpily agreed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's read one right now!"

Dawn slowly opened the book and went to the first page.

_March 25__th__, Scar. here, so we've just arrived at the awesome camp of Corsula Cove. It's so wicked! We are chaperones at THE coolest camp ever. Everyone at school went to this camp as kids, if you didn't you were like a social outcast. Or you could be super pretty like me and be popular that way. Anyway by 'we' I mean me and the besties: __Daphne, Philip, Gil, Lily, Mason, Angie, John and Derek. We are the most popular kids, so of course we get this gig for spring break. So on the bus ride here Gil was being so really romantic. It makes me feel so bad! I mean he loves me but I don't love him anymore, and I'm afraid that if I leave him then he'll be heartbroken. It's better this way- I hope. I mean we are practically over and I really want to be with Derek. Speaking of Derek, he secretly sent me a rose that Gil didn't see. My affair with Derek is so perfect. I wish we could be official but Gil. I wonder if Gil realizes that I don't love him anymore. I love Derek and Derek loves me too. We were actually meant to be. But anyway also on the ride here, Mason asked out Angie. Yeah, tomboy Angie and Prince Charming Mason. They are so cute but I mean they were best friends and WE ALL saw it coming, since that first day in homeroom when she hit him for being late and sleeping in class and complaining about eating. And of course, Perfect Couple/Homecoming King and Queen/Class Couple Daphne and Philip were being so cute, well they were arguing but Philip gave up to see Daph. smile. They are so cute but at the beginning I so didn't see my best friend, head cheerleader, loud, preppy, super nice, Daphne getting together with star quarterback, student council prez, bad boy, Philip, who IS SO MEAN. I mean really, he's practically expressionless and so serious all the time. Hasn't he heard of fun? How he and Daph match, I have no idea. I mean Derek and I fight all the time but ours is like filled with chemistry. I mean theirs is too but... whatever. Anyway John is still trying to charm Lily into going on a date with him. He got out his guitar and sang Guardian Angel to her! It was so sweet! I love that song and I SWEAR LILY WAS BLUSHING. She sooo denies it but she loves him. Derek promised me that he'd play it for me something during camp. :D. "I'll be there by your side. I'll be your guardian angel." That's all for today. -SCARLETT._

"Whoa, talk about drama!" Dawn exclaimed. "You know they kind of sound like us."

"I know what you mean," Misty analyzed, "I mean John and Lily sounds just like Gary and Leaf!"

Marina looked around. Then she became worried.

"Have any of you seen Leaf?"

Dawn's eyes widened as she looked around. Misty peered outside as well.

"Oh no…" Dawn whispered.

Misty just shouted, "LEAF! LEAF! LEAFFFFF!"

* * *

Leaf just sat on a damp log, staring into the fire. She faintly heard her voice being called, but she didn't care.

She was sick, sick of everything.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, uncontrollably. She wanted to leave. She couldn't stand to be here.

This whole camp was covered in blood.

Blood of innocent people.

Blood of her friends.

She just couldn't stand it anymore.

Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Gary standing there.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

She just turned her head away, unable to look at him.

"Leaf, look at me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm not here to hurt you."

Leaf's eyes widened and she slowly turned to face him, "You wouldn't hurt me."

Gary silently cupped her face and smiled, slyly. "Rumors are a nasty thing, Leaf."

She winced. "I'm sorry, for believing them. In all honesty, you keep me from falling apart."

"We have a lot of moments like this, don't we?"

"It hurts like hell, being here. I just want all of this to stop and to go home."

"Well you know, I'll be here forever, wiping your tears." Gary rubbed his thumb under her eye.

In response Leaf clung to Gary in a long hug. He just hugged her back, smirking, like everything was going his way.

* * *

_March 26__th__- Scar here. Derek is the most romantic, sweet (but still amazingly sexy) person I have ever met! So Gil was on kitchen duty and Derek snuck me into the forest and he sat me on a stump and gave me a candle and he pulled out his guitar and started singing, and we didn't have to worry about anyone hearing us cause everyone was on the complete other side of camp. He sang Guardian Angel to me and All Again For You. My other favorite song. He knows me so well. Then we started making out. Then we walked back and Gil and Philip came walking back towards us. Good thing we weren't holding hands! Gil gave me a hug and asked what we were doing. I said that Derek forgot his guitar and I came with him because it was getting dark. Gil totally bought it. Philip, on the other hand, looked suspicious. Dammit. I bet Philip saw threw it cause I saw him give Derek a look and Derek gave him a 'not right now' kind of look in response. I hope Derek doesn't tell Philip because I haven't told Daphne and she has to hear this from me, not Philip. But if you think about it, it may be nice to have some people in on the secret so they can stop Gil from catching us. Anyway Philip is more loyal to Derek than to Gil. GOSH, this is SO aggravating. I bet Philip knew. He just knows everything. I was on water skiing duty today but for some reason we weren't allowed to get in the water. It has to d with this legend of a camper who swam in the lake too long and got immortal powers. He was still human and could get injured, like if he got shot or something, but he'd still stay alive. Gil said he heard that they aren't letting us in the water because scientist found some mineral in the lake that is the source of immortality. I don't know whether to believe it! Just imagine immortality! -SCARLETT._

* * *

Ash walked behind the shower cabins to find Misty standing there, as if she was thinking to herself. She noticed him and gave him a sign that he had her attention.

"Look Misty, I don't really know how to say this," Ash started.

Misty looked appalled, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Whoa," Ash stopped, "Are we already together because then I don't have to ask you out, I mean I had a dream that I asked you out but I thought it was just a dream and now I'm really confused."

"No, you haven't asked me out yet but the way you started out the conversation was the same way that a guy does when he want to break up with his girlfriend."

"Oh," Ash's face was obvious that reality dawned on him and made him realize his situation. "Well would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ash braced himself for a rejection when suddenly he felt something take his hand. He looked at Misty and saw her smiling.

"I'd love to," Misty answered, pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

_March 28__th__- Scar. here. So guess what? Derek got me THE hottest pair of red heels that I've ever seen. Well I saw them at the mall when we were sneaking around but I didn't buy them at the time. And they were like so in fashion that everyone bought them and there weren't any left. I was pissed. BUT DEREK BOUGHT ME A PAIR. THEY ARE GORGEOUS! :D. Like they are red with a thin heel and the straps are very lacy and I love them to death. Meeting Derek in five minutes. Later- SCARLETT._

_March 29__th__- Scar. here. It's official. John and Lily are together. It is THE CUTEST thing ever. And Gil is being very irritable today, even to me. And he lives for me. Something happened. And I hope he didn't find out about me and Derek. I'm really scared that something is going to blow up between us. And I'm kinda scared for what will happen next._

_March 30__th__- Scar here with the worst news ever. Gil caught me and Derek. He was heartbroken or pissed. I couldn't tell. Derek is going to talk to him tomorrow. We are giving him time to cool down. If it doesn't work out, I just want to say, that I did love Gil at one time. He was my first love. But now I love Derek, we are perfect for each other. I love Derek like I've never loved before. He makes me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope everything works out. Because I don't think I can take much of this. I love Derek with all my might and he'll fight for me. I know he will. –SCARLETT._

Dawn flipped over the next page only to find the there were to more entries for the rest of the book except for some scribbles of SCARLETT + DEREK and S+D and SCARLETT LOVES DEREK and a bunch of hearts.

She opened the locket that Leaf showed her last night. She wondered which pair of them that they were. They actually kinda looked like her and Paul. Dawn shook her head. She really wondered.

Marina came up to her. "Dawn, I found something."

"Yeah?"

Jimmy showed up behind her with a pair of heels.

Red heels.

Exactly like the pair that Scarlett gushed over in her diary, the gift from Derek.

"Oh, Marina and Jimmy, go to the kid's cabin and keep an eye out. I think those heels belonged to Scarlett."

Marina and Jimmy instantly understood that Dawn thought that there was danger present and reported to their post.

Paul came up and rallied everyone except Marina and Jimmy who he approved to be in the kids cabin. Dawn quickly slid the diary under her pillow and sat on it.

"What's up? Town meeting?" Dawn asked as everyone walked into the girl's cabin.

"Yeah what's up Paul?" Gary asked with suspicious eyes.

Paul smirked at his audience.

"I have a plan."

* * *

**End of the chapter! Okay so here's the outline for the next chapter.**

**Title: Poison.**

**-They make a plan**

**-Two people will die**

**-The killer is revealed.**

**Cool? So the questions: Who will die? AND WHO IS THE KILLER?**

**Okay and something else, THE LOST CROWN IS GOING ON HAITUS UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED. Four more chapters for this story.**

**AND please vote on my poll, to pick which stories and oneshots you want to read after this story is finished! Please vote.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW if anyone wants me to press the ADD CHAPTER button ;)!**

**THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D**

**~SG**


	7. Poison

**..: CORSULA COVE :..**

_Chapter Seven: Poison_

**Previously On CORSULA COVE:**

_Suddenly her captor crashed himself against her cell, "What did you ever do to me? You remind me of her. All of you remind me of them and for that you will pay. You, all of you, drove her away from me!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh play innocent and act like you don't know. I trusted all of you, and then she came; now she hates me. Rumors are a nasty thing, don't you agree." May squinted her eyes and looked at the dark figure of her captor. He looked as if he were talking to a memory. "I trusted you."_

_Then he turned and laughed: a cocky laugh that she knew too well._

_"Oh my god…" May trailed off._

_"Recognize me now?" He came closer so that she could fully see him._

_"How could you? Kill them?" Her words choked in her throat._

_He just laughed again, "You are lucky that I'm sparing you."_

_"I trusted you! I regarded you as a friend! Kenny did too!"_

_He just shrugged and turned, "That's your mistake."_

_XX:XX_

_"Leaf, look at me."_

_"I have nothing to say to you."_

_"I'm not here to hurt you."_

_Leaf's eyes widened and she slowly turned to face him, "You wouldn't hurt me."_

_Gary silently cupped her face and smiled, slyly. "Rumors are a nasty thing, Leaf."_

_She winced. "I'm sorry, for believing them. In all honesty, you keep me from falling apart."_

_"We have a lot of moments like this, don't we?"_

_"It hurts like hell, being here. I just want all of this to stop and to go home."_

_"Well you know, I'll be here forever, wiping your tears." Gary rubbed his thumb under her eye._

_In response Leaf clung to Gary in a long hug. He just hugged her back, smirking, like everything was going his way._

_XX:XX_

_I was on water skiing duty today but for some reason we weren't allowed to get in the water. It has to do with this legend of a camper who swam in the lake too long and got immortal powers. He was still human and could get injured, like if he got shot or something, but he'd still stay alive. Gil said he heard that they aren't letting us in the water because scientist found some mineral in the lake that is the source of immortality. I don't know whether to believe it! Just imagine immortality! -SCARLETT._

_XX:XX_

_Jimmy showed up behind her with a pair of heels._

_Red heels._

_Exactly like the pair that Scarlett gushed over in her diary, the gift from Derek._

_"Oh, Marina and Jimmy, go to the kid's cabin and keep an eye out. I think those heels belonged to Scarlett."_

_Marina and Jimmy instantly understood that Dawn thought that there was danger present and reported to their post._

_Paul came up and rallied everyone except Marina and Jimmy who he approved to be in the kids cabin. Dawn quickly slid the diary under her pillow and sat on it._

_"What's up? Town meeting?" Dawn asked as everyone walked into the girl's cabin._

_"Yeah what's up Paul?" Gary asked with suspicious eyes._

_Paul smirked at his audience._

_"I have a plan."_

* * *

"So what's this about a plan?" Gil asked.

Paul folded his hands, "I've been going over the schedule for this killer. All his attacks have been going on after dark so I think it's a contributing factor."

"So all we do is not go out after its dark," Dawn finished.

Paul smirked for a brief second, "Exactly."

"That's it?" Drew asked.

"Pretty much that's all we got. No one goes out after sundown," Gary sighed.

Leaf nodded, "Everyone agrees?"

"It's perfect," Gil praised.

"Marina and Jimmy are gonna with the kids tonight, Gil you should get back to your cabin," Paul instructed.

Gil got up and left. Drew peered out the window until he saw Gil's figure a good amount away from the cabin. "Okay, what's the real plan?"

Paul smirked, Drew saw right through the whole thing. "Alright, this is actually to see if Gil is the killer or not. Think about it, if the killer is Gil then he's going to have to start killing in the day. We might be able to catch him. If no one gets killed, then we've stumped the real killer."

Ash's eyes lit up. "It would be Paul to come up with a plan like that."

"I helped!" Gary tried to get everyone's attention.

"Guy has a talent," Misty rolled her eyes.

"But there's more," Dawn could see from Paul's pained expression.

Paul looked at her, but she immediately saw the sad look in his emotionless eyes. Gary spoke up, "We need bait."

Leaf gasped, "What?"

"Look, to prove that Gil is actually the killer, since we don't have any proof right now. We need to give some bait. Hopefully he's not the killer so that person won't die."

"Are you out of your mind?" Drew yelled at his best friend.

As they started arguing, Misty stepped up.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Ash yelled.

Misty looked defeated. "Calm down Ash."

After Misty's decision, Paul reluctantly told her that she should go swimming in the lake that next day to test their plan. She said she was alright with it. But Ash asked everyone to get out.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

Misty stood her ground, "I'm not scared. We don't even know if Gil is actually the killer or not."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go out there with the chance that you might die?"

"I'm doing this for everyone and you. I'm not afraid."

Ash held her hand, "I don't care. Anyone else can go…just not you. I'll go instead."

Misty cupped his cheek, "Absolutely not. I'm happy in knowing that if I die, my life was sacrificed to save yours."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Misty could tell that he was silently crying.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm still not going to let you die. If Gil is the killer, I will protect you."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Dawn yelled at Paul in the kitchen cabin. As they stood outside, Dawn dragged Paul to another cabin where they would have privacy. Her eyes were red, with fought back tears and her anger was frightening.

Paul looked horrified, "What did I do?"

"YOU ARE SACRIFICING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TO DIE!"

"Lower your voice."

"I will not! This is ridiculous!"

"We needed some way to," Paul was cut off as Dawn started ranting again.

"Oh so you need bait, and you'll let Misty take the fall."

Paul looked pained, "No, I didn't mean for." He sighed as she cut him off again.

"This is ludicrous! Can't we call it off?"

"No. If we don't do something then we'll all die."

"Well _your friend_ isn't going to die."

"She volunteered herself!"

Dawn huffed in defeat. She couldn't argue with that. Misty did set herself up for what might be a fall. She looked up, as if some higher force could give her strength. But that didn't work. All the held back tears fell.

She closed her eyes and cried silently.

Paul was even more shocked as she started crying. He felt inclined to comfort her but at the same time, keep his space.

He stepped forward and touched her shoulder. "Hey…" he started softly.

She drew back instantly, as if his touch burned her. His black eyes met her bloodshot eyes as she looked up. They were fierce. "Leave," she sniffed, "I don't want to talk to you or anyone else right now."

After staring at her eyes for a few more seconds, Paul understood.

She needed to be alone.

He walked out to see the sun close to disappearing along the horizon.

* * *

As the sun rose, indicating morning, the girls were in a tight hug. "Just in case," Misty whispered, "You guys are my best friends and I love you."

Tears blurred the replies.

Paul knocked on the door. Misty stood up straight, and didn't look left or right as she walked on.

"Just swim for twenty minutes then get out. We really don't want anything to happen to you," Paul tried to explain but the memories of his fight with Dawn stopped him from speaking clearly.

Misty just looked at him like she knew and she understood. "I understand." Then she leaned in so no one else could hear her. "Paul, Dawn loves you. If I don't make it, promise me that you'll take care of her."

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to her," he whispered back.

"I know that," Misty gave him a sincere smile, then she walked on to hug everyone before she jumped into the lake.

Behind him he heard sniffling. Dawn, Leaf and Marina were in a huddle, crying.

He felt the desire to hug Dawn and let her cry onto his shoulder. He wanted to free her from all this pain. He wished, for her, that he could take everything back, so they never came here in the first place.

* * *

Dawn turned and walked toward the kitchen cabin. She couldn't be there. Not now. She couldn't see Misty die. She was too much of a coward.

Leaf and Marina followed her. She needed them. They understood what she was feeling. Because they felt the same way.

"Maybe some food?" Marina suggested as they walked in. But that only reminded them of May, who was still missing.

"Maybe we should look for hints," Dawn suddenly realized. "Something terrible happened to the originals. They left clues. Scarlett's diary, Paul found a gun. We need to find more clues, before something happens to Misty and May!"

Leaf and Marina nodded and started searching. Dawn went through drawers after drawers, finding nothing. Then she tripped over her own two feet, like the klutz she is.

It was a good thing she did though, because underneath the small cupboard was a hole.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

Marina and Leaf rushed to her side as she pulled out a piece of paper. As she unfolded the paper, a picture fell down. Leaf picked it up quickly.

It was a picture of the originals. Leaf narrowed her eyes as she realized Gil was in this picture.

Marina gasped as she saw what Leaf had noticed. Dawn blinked.

That didn't make sense.

Gil said that Gil Sr. was his dad, but Gil Sr. was faithful to Scarlett and they didn't do anything because she was cheating on him with Derek. And there was NO possible way that Gil looked EXACTLY like his dad, it wasn't possible.

Dawn struggled to remember something from Scarlett's diary.

_The lake is the source of immortality, that's why 'the monster' guards it, so no one else will become immortal. The person should stay in the lake for at least 30 minutes, then they become immortal. But the monster always strikes right before they can attain it, spooky! –SCARLETT_

Marina quickly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I'm so sorry you are here. This place is cursed. I don't have much time to write this, but I feel that it's my duty to warn you. I don't have much time to write this but: Get out of this place. He has lost it, and he's going to kill everyone. I considered him a friend, but he couldn't take the betrayal. They tried to get rid of him, but they gave him immortality. GIL IS IMMORTAL. And he's determined to kill everyone. HE is the monster. He lives in the lake. Beware of him, don't trust him. I put this in safekeeping under the cupboard, hopefully you will have more luck than we will. Good luck._

_Daphne_

"Gil…is the monster," Leaf choked out.

"That means he has May," Marina realized.

Dawn's eyes widened.

"That also means that he's waiting in the lake for Misty!"

The three of them sprinted out of the cabin towards the lake.

* * *

Paul and the other guys were watching Misty swim. They were all tense. Paul looked around as he noticed that Gil wasn't with them.

Then he heard yelling. The girls were running towards them.

"Call her back," Dawn yelled.

"What?"

She reached him and grabbed a hold of his arm, "Call her back or she'll die. We know everything."

Drew and Gary instantly understood. They started yelling for Misty.

He saw Misty understand and start to swim back.

Nothing had happened.

_Nothing._

But then as Misty swam back, something pulled her under the water. He squinted and saw that something else was there. The grip on his arm tightened as Dawn watched with dreadful eyes.

"No," she whispered.

Ash couldn't see Misty anymore. He shed his shirt and ran towards the edge.

"Ash!"

"ASH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Paul could see that Ash's heart was set on saving Misty.

* * *

Ash watched her as carefully as he could. She started swimming back. She was okay.

_Then she was gone._

He started swimming as fast as he could. He could see her fighting, trying to get gasp of air.

Then he saw who had hold of her.

_Gil._

Ash's anger boiled skyhigh and he swam right into Gil and tackled him away.

"Misty, swim back!"

Misty just looked at him in despair. "Misty, GO!"

Gil grabbed his leg and brought him under. He was completely underwater. He saw Misty's figure. She hadn't moved.

"Go," he tired to say but water caught his throat sending small bubbles to the surface. He couldn't breathe. His vision was starting to blur and he saw Misty swimming down to him.

As he sunk, lower and lower. He saw Gil grab Misty and pull her down. He tried to move so that he could fight, but he couldn't feel his limbs. He saw red on his leg; was he bleeding? Had Gil cut him?

Then he saw Misty sinking as well.

But suddenly he was stronger.

He grabbed Misty as she sunk and held her in his arms.

But then his vision faded.

* * *

Paul watched with horror as Misty and Ash both were submerged and didn't come back.

Then something approached the shore.

Two bodies were flung over, Ash's and Misty's.

Dawn gripped his sleeve as she saw the lifeless couple in each other's arms.

As she saw her best friend.

As he saw his best friend.

He inhaled, but all he smelled was blood.

Then a figure emerged.

_Moment of truth_, he thought.

Paul's face hardened as he saw Gil step out, with blood on his face and a smug smirk on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: YES, the killer is Gil, originally it was going to be Jimmy, Drew or Gary but I didn't have the heart to do that. **

**Before I get all these complaints that Ash and Misty died, it is a horror fic. With all this killing it would be lame is everyone survived and lived happily ever after. **

**I will give you a hint. ONLY 4 PEOPLE WILL SURVIVE. I'm saying this now, so no complaining when…others die.**

**Next chapter, everything will be revealed. It will be a short chapter, but things get much much MORE interesting :D**

**You know me, THE DRAMA. And THE TWISTS.**

**So who do you think will be the four that survive?**

**Til Next time ~SG**


	8. Natural Born Killer

**..: CORSULA COVE :..**

_Chapter Eight: Natural Born Killer_

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_Paul smirked, Drew saw right through the whole thing. "Alright, this is actually to see if Gil is the killer or not. Think about it, if the killer is Gil then he's going to have to start killing in the day. We might be able to catch him. If no one gets killed, then we've stumped the real killer."_

_Ash's eyes lit up. "It would be Paul to come up with a plan like that."_

_"I helped!" Gary tried to get everyone's attention._

_"Guy has a talent," Misty rolled her eyes._

_"But there's more," Dawn could see from Paul's pained expression._

_Paul looked at her, but she immediately saw the sad look in his emotionless eyes. Gary spoke up, "We need bait."_

_XX:XX_

_"Do you really think I'm going to let you go out there with the chance that you might die?"_

_"I'm doing this for everyone and you. I'm not afraid."_

_Ash held her hand, "I don't care. Anyone else can go…just not you. I'll go instead."_

_Misty cupped his cheek, "Absolutely not. I'm happy in knowing that if I die, my life was sacrificed to save yours."_

_XX:XX_

_It was a picture of the originals. Leaf narrowed her eyes as she realized Gil was in this picture._

_Marina gasped as she saw what Leaf had noticed. Dawn blinked._

_That didn't make sense._

_Gil said that Gil Sr. was his dad, but Gil Sr. was faithful to Scarlett and they didn't do anything because she was cheating on him with Derek. And there was NO possible way that Gil looked EXACTLY like his dad, it wasn't possible._

_Dawn struggled to remember something from Scarlett's diary._

_The lake is the source of immortality, that's why 'the monster' guards it, so no one else will become immortal. The person should stay in the lake for at least 30 minutes, then they become immortal. But the monster always strikes right before they can attain it, spooky! –SCARLETT_

_XX:XX_

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I'm so sorry you are here. This place is cursed. I don't have much time to write this, but I feel that it's my duty to warn you. I don't have much time to write this but: Get out of this place. He has lost it, and he's going to kill everyone. I considered him a friend, but he couldn't take the betrayal. They tried to get rid of him, but they gave him immortality. GIL IS IMMORTAL. And he's determined to kill everyone. HE is the monster. He lives in the lake. Beware of him, don't trust him. I put this in safekeeping under the cupboard, hopefully you will have more luck than we will. Good luck._

_Daphne_

_"Gil…is the monster," Leaf choked out._

_"That means he has May," Marina realized._

_Dawn's eyes widened._

_"That also means that he's waiting in the lake for Misty!"_

_XX:XX_

_Paul watched with horror as Misty and Ash both were submerged and didn't come back._

_Then something approached the shore._

_Two bodies were flung over, Ash's and Misty's._

_Dawn gripped his sleeve as she saw the lifeless couple in each other's arms._

_As she saw her best friend._

_As he saw his best friend._

_He inhaled, but all he smelled was blood._

_Then a figure emerged._

_Moment of truth__, he thought._

_Paul's face hardened as he saw Gil step out, with blood on his face and a smug smirk on his lips._

* * *

Paul clenched his teeth as he looked around. Dawn. Leaf. Marina. Jimmy. Drew. Gary. Him.

Gil.

Gil is the killer.

"What?" Gary yelled in anger.

"Marina, you and Jimmy go to the cabin with the kids. We can't have them getting hurt," he heard Dawn whisper to Marina.

Marina and Jimmy sneaked away, but this didn't go unnoticed by Gil.

"Going to the kids? I meant to kill them and get them off your hands earlier," Gil shrugged.

"You're sick, a sick and twisted dude," Drew spat.

"So you won't be surprised to hear what I did to your girlfriend, Hayden."

Drew growled and was ready to charge at Gil, but Gary held him back.

"Where is May?"

"Well anyway, on to more important matters," Gil carried on.

Drew interrupted, "Answer my question. Where is May?"

"I don't think you really want to know that. I don't even know."

Dawn stiffened. He killed May. He killed May. He killed May.

It echoed through her. May is dead.

Drew growled at Gil and charged. Gil pushed him back and Drew fell to the ground with a thud.

"Really?" Gil asked. "Do you want to die?"

Gary stepped in front of Drew. "What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to tell you a story, and then I'm going to kill you." Gil smirked.

Leaf gasped. "What kind of a game are you playing?"

"My game, Leaf. My game." Gil stepped forward. "Let me tell you a story."

"No! First you are going to answer my questions," Gary yelled. "Why won't you let us leave? We didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did! You remind me of them, all of you. You look like them, you act like them. The difference is pretty much your names. It like you came back to life, and you know my most heartbreaking experience." Gil glared at Gary.

"Know what? I don't know what the hell you are even talking about?"

"They do," Gil directed his gaze to Leaf and Dawn. Paul unconsciously stepped in front of them.

"Tell your story," Dawn said from behind Paul, even though she knew what me would say.

"I am Gil, one of the original chaperones. I came here almost fifteen years ago back when it was really cool to come."

"You bastard, you lied to us," Gary interrupted.

"I called it, didn't I?" Drew asked Paul.

Gil coughed. "ANYWAY. I came with our group. It was me, Scarlett, John, Lily, Daphne, Philip, Mason, Angie and…Derek." Gil looked as if he was off in his memories.

"Is this the part where we see your memories in a sepia tone?" Gary asked.

"Err-yeah. So I was dating Scarlett…and I loved her." Did Paul sense hurt in his eyes? "But we were drifting and I was afraid but I never doubted her, but I should have because she was cheating on me, with Derek, the same guy I considered to be a friend. I caught them one night and it broke me. Derek was never really smart though." Gil trailed off as he looked at Drew.

"What are you looking at?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, anyway so the idiot thought it would be better if I had an accident at camp and tried to drown me in this very lake but he's an idiot remember? It only made me stronger. I got my revenge. I killed him. Scarlett cried and screamed over his dead body and it made me sick."

"Wait," Leaf interrupted. "Who are these people?" She took off the locket she had been wearing- the one she had found in the dirt that one day with Daisy where she saw Dawn and Paul.

She brought him the locket and handed it to him. Gil seemed startled when he saw the picture. "Its Daphne and Philip, the perfect couple. They all knew and they didn't tell me. So I got my revenge on all of them. I killed them first. The perfect couple, the loyal couple, the couple in never ending love. I was so jealous of that, their love. I wanted that with Scarlett but she wanted that with Derek."

"Why didn't you just kill Scarlett and Derek and be done with it? Why kill the others?" Gary wondered.

"They'd tell on me, so I killed them all. Then came the part where I had to kill Scarlett. She called me a monster and I told she was the reason I became a monster. You would wonder how startled I was to see May. She was the spitting image of Scarlett."

Drew thundered. "You killed her because she looked like Scarlett?"

"I haven't killed her," Gil looked genuine. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

Paul's eyes narrowed, "Then what have you done with her? Trapped her to use as your bait?"

"Not my bait," Gil directed evil eyes at Drew. "My Scarlett, where we will be happy forever."

Drew's eyes widened and he charged towards Gil but Gary grabbed him. "How dare you! I swear if you put one finger on her I'll kill you!"

"You can't." Gil bragged.

"Wait, why are you so young then?" Gary looked Gil over.

Gil smirked, "I told you Derek was an idiot. Scientists found a mineral in this lake that they can configure to become some source of immortality, that was Derek's fatal mistake. When he drowned me, I inhaled the mineral. Here I am now, playing my game of cat and mouse, hunter and prey and you all are the newest players, my newest victims. And you are the smartest since my friends."

He walked over to a bush where me pulled a torch gun from its inside.

"This is the turning point in the game, I no longer have to stay hidden."

He then aimed the gun towards the cabin where Jimmy, Marina and the kids were and pulled the trigger. In seconds the cabin was in flames and everyone was tortured to hear the screams.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter I know. But here is the turning point. 2 more chapters left until the end. Can you stand it?**

**SURVIVORS at this point: Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Leaf and Gary.**

**Next time: What Fresh Hell**

"**I don't care! I'm going to find her!"**

"**If we can escape let's go."**

"**You can't have me."**

"**It's the last rose."**

**2 people escape, 2 people die.**

**Who do you think will escape? Who do you think will die? **

**Cookies for who can correctly name who will say those quotes, each quote=different person!**

**Review! Til next time! -SG**


	9. What Fresh Hell

**.: CORSULA COVE :.**

_Chapter Nine: What Fresh Hell_

* * *

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_Leaf gasped. "What kind of a game are you playing?"_

_"My game, Leaf. My game." Gil stepped forward. "Let me tell you a story."_

_XX:XX_

_"They'd tell on me, so I killed them all. Then came the part where I had to kill Scarlett. She called me a monster and I told she was the reason I became a monster. You would wonder how startled I was to see May. She was the spitting image of Scarlett."_

_Drew thundered. "You killed her because she looked like Scarlett?"_

_"I haven't killed her," Gil looked genuine. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief._

_Paul's eyes narrowed, "Then what have you done with her? Trapped her to use as your bait?"_

_"Not my bait," Gil directed evil eyes at Drew. "My Scarlett, where we will be happy forever."_

_Drew's eyes widened and he charged towards Gil but Gary grabbed him. "How dare you! I swear if you put one finger on her I'll kill you!"_

_"You can't." Gil bragged._

_"Wait, why are you so young then?" Gary looked Gil over._

_Gil smirked, "I told you Derek was an idiot. Scientists found a mineral in this lake that they can configure to become some source of immortality, that was Derek's fatal mistake. When he drowned me, I inhaled the mineral. Here I am now, playing my game of cat and mouse, hunter and prey and you all are the newest players, my newest victims. And you are the smartest since my friends."_

_He walked over to a bush where me pulled a torch gun from its inside._

_"This is the turning point in the game, I no longer have to stay hidden."_

_He then aimed the gun towards the cabin where Jimmy, Marina and the kids were and pulled the trigger. In seconds the cabin was in flames and everyone was tortured to hear the screams_

* * *

They didn't want to, but they ran. They left them to die. The screams echoed throughout them. Their presences brought back the presences of the dead.

"_You have two hours before the game begins again."_

Gil was a bastard. They sat in the kitchen cabin in silence, planning what they would do. Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, and Drew. May was still being held hostage. She was Gil's bargaining chip. If they did something against the rules. May would pay.

"We wasted time moving everyone's stuff into the cars," Gary complained.

"No. We grabbed what was important," Paul defended.

Drew just stared at the kitchen table intensely, his head between his hands.

Gary was rummaging through the kitchen cabin. "Finally!"

They looked as Gary ripped off a fake back to one of the cabinets. Leaf reached her hand back there and picked up a gun.

Paul and Drew's heads perked. Weapons.

"We might need these." Drew said as he examined the small gun Leaf handed him.

"We will need these," Paul nodded at Dawn to accept hers.

Dawn just stared at the small gun in her hands. It was similar to the one Paul had the night Gil kidnapped her. She breathed in. They only had two hours. But she felt guilty for leaving Marina and Jimmy.

"_It's okay_," a voice whispered.

Dawn's head shot up. No one else looked like they heard the voice as they were discussing what to do. But that voice couldn't be real. It was Misty's voice.

"_We know why. We forgive you_," a second voice whispered.

Marina.

"_Just get out of here at all costs. Stay alive for our sakes."_

Zoey.

She blinked as tears started to form.

"_Don't cry. Take charge. Fight and win. Where there's fear, there's victory. Now beat this bastard's game."_

Misty again. Dawn smiled sadly.

She would try, for them.

* * *

"There has to be some sort of connection with the outside world. Like a radio signal or something. We find it and alert an SOS before Gil finds us." Paul explained to them.

Gary nodded, "We need supplies. We have time and guns. I say we split up and look. In a group we make this way too easy for him."

"I was thinking the same thing, but what is he finds one of our groups. We have no way to stay in touch," Leaf asked worriedly.

Gary and Paul exchanged looks. "Survival of the fittest?" Gary suggested.

"We have to think of ourselves first."

"We love each other too much though," Leaf pointed out sadly.

Dawn finally spoke up, "Then we owe it to each other to get out any way we can and hope for the best for each other."

"Fine," Paul said. "Just get out anyway you can."

Drew slammed his hand on the counter.

"You all are forgetting about May. We need to get her too."

Gary raised his eyebrows, "Drew, be reasonable. She's with Gil. We don't even know where she is. She might even be dead."

"I don't care! I'm going to find her." Everyone became quiet at Drew's outburst then he spoke quietly. "I have the gut feeling that she's not dead. We're connected. I can feel her." Drew sought out Paul's eyes and approval.

"Fine, you know what we plan to do. Find May and then get yourselves out of here."

The rest of their group nodded their approval.

Drew grabbed his gun and sprinted out the cabin door.

* * *

Leaf hugged Dawn before splitting up and going with Gary. Gary looked around.

There was no sign of Gil.

_Anywhere_.

Gary grabbed his phone and wallet from Marina's car. "Grab things that you need."

Leaf looked confused but grabbed her backpack which had all her important things. Phone, wallet, Address book, license, the camera that held pictures of her and her friends and the boys.

She always carried that camera with her.

"What are we doing?" She asked Gary as she closed the door to the car.

Gary looked around and took her hand, "Just follow me."

"This better not be your idea of a date…"

Gary just gave her a look as they walked into the forest near the road. He held onto her hand as he walked fast pulling her along. "Look, we have an hour. Let's just run. If we can escape let's go."

"But what about everyone else," she asked as they walked quickly.

"You heard Paul, it's everyone for themselves."

Leaf looked back frantically. She couldn't just leave the others. "But none of the others have thought of this."

"I'm the only one simple enough to think of it."

"And it's a good idea but what if we went as a group?"

"The group is too dangerous. Look Leaf, the faster we get away and make it back is the faster we get help back for the others."

"But…"

"Paul is wrong! You can't get communication here! These guns will not kill Gil. He's immortal. The longer we stay here, the faster we get killed! It's happened here before and its happening again!"

"I'm scared."

"Me too! That's why I'm trying to save us. This way we can stay alive!"

"As long as we go undetected."

"As long as we go undetected," Gary confirmed. "Now run!"

That 10 mile run away from Corsula Cove was the scariest and most guilty thing Leaf had ever done but she was so thankful for it.

* * *

"We need to find communication as fast as we can. And farthest away from where Gil might be." Paul led Dawn through the forest. "Where was this shack in Scarlett's book?"

"She described a trench with a bridge that had a chained gate in the middle of it. Underneath the bridge was a river that flowed violently. Standing looking down at the river on our side of the trench, you go forward and hidden, camouflaged is the shack."

"We need to get there fast. First we find the trenched river with the gated bridge. Hop of my back so we move faster."

Dawn blushed as she climbed on Paul's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As he ran, the small backpack that carried their phones and other important things bounced. Each time it hit her back, every time it meant they were running out of time.

* * *

"MAY! MAY! MAY!"

Drew yelled like a madman.

May was crying in her small enclosed personal prison.

"MAY!"

Her head shot up. It was Drew!

As she picked herself up, frantically calling to him. Hopefully she could hear him. "DREW! DREW! I'M IN HERE!" She banged on the top of her circular cell top with holes.

Drew faintly heard screaming as she tried to find the location of May's voice.

He ran on the bridge, only to be stopped by a chain gate. He had gone too far. May's voice was at the beginning before he had gotten on the bridge.

"May! May! Keep yelling! I can hear you!"

"DREW!"

He found a little sewer with holes where he saw May's face. The outside was locked with a giant lock.

"May, duck in the corner!"

As she obliged, she shot the lock off. He took off the top and offered May his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up out of her damp and dark cell. He grabbed the rifle from her cell and discarded his small gun.

Drew pulled the crying May onto the beginning of the bridge and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead!" May started crying more onto his shoulder.

Drew gave her a small smile, "You know I wouldn't die without you."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. And she smiled at him but when they looked to the side; Gil was waiting and watching, a machete in his hand.

May immediately screamed.

"RUN!" Drew commanded.

Drew, panicking got hold of the rifle with one hand and May with the other. He ushered her onto the bridge and they ran towards the chained gate in the middle. May grabbed hold but there was no way of opening it.

"Climb to the side and get over!" Drew yelled. May started to climb and her feet quickly lost its grip in the panic.

"Keep going!" Drew encouraged as Gil walked slowly towards them.

"Drew, come with me!"

"Get to the other side! Go! Go! GO!"

"What are you doing?"

"Just get to the other side!" Drew pushed her as Gil had reached them.

Drew turned the empty rifle to the other side.

"No, no, no, no. NO!" May cried as she realized that Drew intended to fight to buy her more time.

Drew took a swing towards Gil's head but he just ducked and May screamed.

The next direct swing was caught by Gil. He gripped the rifle and hit Drew's hand with the handle of the machete, knocking Drew backwards.

Gil then threw the rifle off the bridge where it fell into the violently rushing river below.

"NO!" May screamed.

Drew lunged forward but Gil caught the front of his shirt and aimed the machete towards his neck. Drew grabbed Gil's arm to keep the machete away.

May gripped the outside of the chained gate as she stood on the edge of the bridge watching the struggle.

She screamed.

The machete slowly found its way through Drew's neck where May started to cry.

"NO!" She looked down crying and looked up.

Gil pulled the machete out of Drew's body then tossed his body over the bridge.

"NO! NOO! NO! NOO!"

On the edge of the bridge she looked down and saw the river meet Drew's body.

In silence she looked up at Gil who was peering over the see Drew's floating body go down the river. Then he looked up and met her eyes.

"There's a small difference between me and Drew. I almost died for a girl like you. He did die." Gil walked towards her position on the bridge as she stared at him in shock.

"Let's not make this hard," Gil muttered as he beckoned her to him with the blood-tipped machete.

May shook her head slowly. "You can't have me."

Looking straight into her eyes, Gil saw a change. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion. She slowly removed her hands from the edge of the bridge and let gravity slowly pull her down.

He just peered over as May fell backwards into the river.

* * *

"There! I see an edge!" Dawn ran forward but Paul caught her around the waist as they saw the bridge in the distance. They saw Gil standing and May on the edge.

They saw her let go. Eyes wide, they watched as she fell back. Dawn caught her throat on a sob and she intended to move forward but Paul kept his grip tight.

They looked over at Gil who continued to peer over the edge.

May's body hit the water face first, following Drew's.

Gil looked up right to the direction where Paul was glaring at him and Dawn was shaking her head.

After staring at them for a good minute, Gil turned and started to walk off the bridge.

Dawn and Paul peered off the edge where May had finally caught up to Drew and they floated next to each other with a small gap in between them. Looking down next to her, Dawn saw a single red rose.

She picked it and dropped it into the water where it landed in the small space between them.

"It's the last rose."

* * *

**WAHHHH. Contestshipping *broken heart***

**Who will survive? Remember this is out of EVERYONE.**

**Someone might have survived that fire, like a kid. If that happens then which one of the four survivors will die. *hypothetical***

**SURVIVORS AT THIS POINT: Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, Gil (?)**

**Review! **

**-SG**


	10. A Real Rain

**.: CORSULA COVE :.**

_Chapter Ten: A Real Rain_

**Previously on CORSULA COVE:**

_"__You have two hours before the game begins again."_

_Gil was a bastard. They sat in the kitchen cabin in silence, planning what they would do. Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, and Drew. May was still being held hostage. She was Gil's bargaining chip. If they did something against the rules. May would pay._

_"We wasted time moving everyone's stuff into the cars," Gary complained._

_"No. We grabbed what was important," Paul defended._

_XX:XX_

_Dawn finally spoke up, "Then we owe it to each other to get out any way we can and hope for the best for each other."_

_"Fine," Paul said. "Just get out anyway you can."_

_Drew slammed his hand on the counter._

_"You all are forgetting about May. We need to get her too."_

_Gary raised his eyebrows, "Drew, be reasonable. She's with Gil. We don't even know where she is. She might even be dead."_

_"I don't care! I'm going to find her." Everyone became quiet at Drew's outburst then he spoke quietly. "I have the gut feeling that she's not dead. We're connected. I can feel her." Drew sought out Paul's eyes and approval._

_"Fine, you know what we plan to do. Find May and then get yourselves out of here."_

_XX:XX_

_"The group is too dangerous. Look Leaf, the faster we get away and make it back is the faster we get help back for the others."_

_"But…"_

_"Paul is wrong! You can't get communication here! These guns will not kill Gil. He's immortal. The longer we stay here, the faster we get killed! It's happened here before and its happening again!"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Me too! That's why I'm trying to save us. This way we can stay alive!"_

_"As long as we go undetected."_

_"As long as we go undetected," Gary confirmed. "Now run!"_

_That 10 mile run away from Corsula Cove was the scariest and most guilty thing Leaf had ever done but she was so thankful for it._

_XX:XX__  
__Dawn and Paul peered off the edge where May had finally caught up to Drew and they floated next to each other with a small gap in between them. Looking down next to her, Dawn saw a single red rose._

_She picked it and dropped it into the water where it landed_ _in the small space between them._

_"It's the last rose."_

* * *

Paul scrambled. "Come on. He's coming for us next."

Dawn ran along with him and finally stopped in one area. "I think this is it." She rummaged through some trees. Paul turned. He could feel Gil hot on their trail.

"Found it!" A trunk of a tree was revealed to actually be the moss covered door to the hidden shack.

They both ran in. Paul saw a lookout hole and peered through it. Gil had finally made it. If it had been five seconds later, Gil would have caught them and they would've been dead. Gil looked around for a moment and then continued moving forward.

"He's gone. Now what do we have here?"

Dawn pointed towards an ancient radio. Paul immediately took to work on it while Dawn went through the boxes.

"Hello? Hello? SOS." Paul anxiously whispered through the walkie but all he got in return was static.

"Paul! I just remembered. No electronics work inside Corsula Cove." Dawn reminded him.

He stopped. No electronics worked. His whole plan was based on electronics working. How could he have forgotten? How could he have jeopardized his and Dawn's escape?

Paul hit his head. "How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered to himself angrily.

Dawn stopped looking and took his bruised face into her hands. "You aren't stupid. You just made a mistake. It just means you are human."

"But I put our lives in jeopardy. I gambled with them."

"Then we'll think of another plan." He kissed the bruise on his forehead that was close to matching his hair color.

That's when a true miracle, in Dawn's opinion, occurred. Paul smiled. A true smile. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"And not to brag but I figured out our new plan." She giggled.

"What's that?" His eyebrows crinkled.

"We drive." She picked up a gallon of gas she found in one of the boxes.

"Which car do we take? I remember putting the keys to Marina's car in her car."

"We take both," she said as she pulled out a cable that could link both cars. "We owe it to our friends to take it."

"Alright then let's go."

* * *

Leaf's eyes were closed shut as she ran through the fog and mist that surrounded Corsula Cove. They were almost there! But then she felt Gary's hand grab hers and pull her to a stop. She opened her eyes to see a figure leaning against a tree.

The figure got off the tree upon seeing them and unfolded his arms. Leaf couldn't tell you it was but Gary obviously did. She could tell by the way he tensed and stood in front of her.

Could it be that Gil had beaten them?

"Hello Gary, Leaf. It's been a little while since I've seen you guys."

That wasn't Gil's voice.

The figure stepped forward, closer to them. She gasped. The figure's face and body was terribly burnt, as if they were burned alive. If it wasn't for his hair, she would've never recognized him. Gary knew his friend by instant.

"Glad to see the advertising on that hair gel is actually true, Jimster."

Jimmy looked at Gary and slightly smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh leaving. What does it look like?"

"Obviously, you are so predictable Gary. How else could I have found you? So you are leaving…without us? Without the rest of us?"

"Well yeah, we need to go get help."

"You won't find any help." Jimmy winced as he tried to move forward.

Gary immediately ran to his friend, but Leaf saw a small concealed gun in his hand. "GARY!" She grabbed him and pointed. "He has a gun."

"Damn right I do," Jimmy chuckled. "Smart one. Now I know why you like her so much Gary."

"What are you doing Jimmy?" Gary asked.

"No Gary, what are _you_ doing? Running away like a coward? Leaving your friends. You are betraying us."

"We are going to get help. You know there's no way I would leave Paul and Drew!"

"Drew is dead. Him and May."

Leaf stopped. "What?"

"Yeah, Gil told me after he figured out I was still alive. He killed Drew. May killed herself."

Leaf bit into her knuckle to stop tears from falling. But then she realized what Jimmy said before. "Wait Gil knows you are alive? Then why didn't he kill you, unless…" Everything hit Leaf then she was almost speechless. Gary looked her in confusion as Jimmy slowly nodded. "He sent you here. To stop us or delay us until he could get here?"

"He wants me to kill you." Jimmy confirmed.

The color left Gary's face. "But we are friends."

"You betrayed us. Were you in the cabin when we were all shot on fire? You weren't holding Leaf as she was dying like I was holding Marina. You weren't spared to live and look like this."

"No Jimmy. You know none of us would do that if it was the other way around."

Jimmy smiled, "I know. Did you actually think I was going to go through with it? Give me a little credit here." He threw the gun to the side.

Leaf smiled as Gary and Jimmy hugged. "Come with us Jimmy. We can get you medical attention."

Jimmy shook his head. "I'll just slow you down, and then Gil will catch all of us. Plus, I'm already dying. The real reason I came here is for a favor. Gary you owe me one."

"And what is this favor," Gary asked, suspiciously.

"No," Leaf whispered.

Jimmy handed Gary the gun and put his hand on the trigger then aimed it at himself.

"Are you crazy!" Gary was appalled when he realized what Jimmy wanted. "Just jump in the river. Become immortal."

Jimmy laughed," No way, you think I wanna hang with Gil for the rest of my life? Those who are immortal can't leave Corsula Cove, it was in Scarlett's diary. Plus I'm human, and I want to stay human. I couldn't leave Marina like that."

"But you have no problem letting me shoot your head."

"Do you remember Ash's party where I got you Leaf's number and you said you owed me where you'd do anything for me? I'm calling in that favor now."

"Well I can't do that. Do it yourself." Gary threw the gun back to Jimmy, who winced.

"Please, I'm in so much pain."

Leaf knew that she had to. "Give me the gun. I'll do it."

Jimmy's face turned hopeful as Gary looked down angrily.

"If you really want me to, I will do it."

Gary turned around and faced a tree. "Just make it quick."

Jimmy handed Leaf the gun and smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm doing this for Marina," Leaf couldn't look him in the eye.

He aimed the gun. She closed her eyes and pulled on the trigger. A shot let out. She opened her eyes.

Jimmy was dead.

Gary turned and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We are almost there."

* * *

"He must have gone to find Leaf and Gary," Paul looked around as he connected the two cars by the cord.

"Hopefully he can't find them," Dawn said as she unscrewed the top to pour the gas into Marina's car which was hidden under the car in case Gil showed up.

"Dawn, get under the car."

"What?"

"NOW."

Dawn did as she was told then she realized why.

"Hey Paul, what are you up to?" Gil's voice passed through her ears and made her shudder.

"Just trying to get out of here, Gil."

"I'm afraid you can't do that. The game doesn't end until you all die."

"Well then bring it on."

"Fine and this time I won't use a weapon. Let's make it interesting."

Paul smiled. "You are putting yourself at a disadvantage." He then ran and tackled Gil.

Dawn quietly got out from under while Gil was distracted and went to pour the gas into the car. She rescrewed the top and threw the empty container into a nearby bush. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and went to the driver's spot. She put the keys into the ignition and prayed that it would work.

* * *

Paul and Gil rolled over into the mud taking turns punching each other. Paul had to admit, Gil was far stronger than he looked. They were on the edge of the dock. Paul got up stumbling and pulled the gun from his back pocket.

He aimed it straight at Gil and pulled the trigger as fast as he could.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three shots hit Gil, two in the chest and one in the stomach. Gil stumbled and fell backwards into the water. Scarlett's dairy revealed that though he was immortal, he could be wounded. And that time was all Paul had needed. Dawn honked from the entrance indicating for him to get in so they could leave.

Paul threw the gun into the water as he looked at Gil's sinking body.

"Game over."

* * *

Gary and Leaf ran until they reached a gas station. In realization that they had actually escaped, they hugged. Now they needed to get help.

They ran into the gas station.

"Hello?" Leaf asked the manager at the counter.

"Oh my, darling what happened to you?" Leaf had almost forgotten her face was covered in new scars and dried blood and dirt.

"We escaped from Corsula Cove, and we need help to get the rest of our friends out of there," Gary explained as he came.

"Darling," the store manager told him. "No one goes into Corsula Cove because they don't come back. You two might be the first. I'm sorry but you won't find anyone who will help you in this town."

Leaf blinked, "But our friends…" Her lip started to quiver and Gary put his arms around her.

The old white haired lady gave her a sad and sympathetic smile. "Everyone knows Corsula Cove is bad luck. You could ask the police, but I doubt they will help. But tell you what, I will let you two stay in my lodge until you can get home."

Leaf and Gary thanked the manager and walked outside. Leaf started to cry as Gary held her. Rain started to put down and the two of them prayed for their friends.

Suddenly they opened their eyes to honking. Leaf looked in disbelief, "I am one hundred percent sure that that is Marina's car."

Gary blinked. "But who is driving?"

The window opened and Dawn's head popped out. "Leaf?"

Leaf screamed as a confirmation and Dawn pulled into the gas station. Dawn and Paul got out and came to Leaf and Gary. They all hugged as rain poured on them.

"Finally, something real." Dawn cried as she hugged Leaf.

The old store manager smiled as she saw their reunion. "Hey kids! You all will catch a cold. Come inside."

They smiled at each other, happy to be together.

"I wonder," Leaf looked in the direction towards Corsula Cove, "If there is anyone left?"

Dawn, Paul and Gary looked at her and then in the direction towards Corsula Cove where the eerie mist held whispers of death. They had escaped. They were free. They all held the same thought.

It was over.

* * *

The dark scene held over Lake Corsula was darker. The fog more thick. Eerie whispers of those lost haunted the air.

The blackness of Lake Corsula shimmered. The shimmer suddenly broke.

A figure raised itself out of Lake Corsula.

That figure was the murderer himself.

Gil stood on the edge of the water as he looked in the direction of the exit of Corsula Cove.

"That's where you are wrong, Paul. The game is never over."

* * *

**And that is the end! I'm really gonna miss this story. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story, reviewed it, favorited it, and everything. I hope this is a story you will come back to.**

**Finally. I will be posting a playlist for this story. It was be chapter 11. So don't think there is chapter 11 it is just the playlist.**

**Also should this story have a sequel? Vote on my profile. 8 people have already voted without reading this chapter *sweatdrop* but now that this is up. VOTE!  
Here's a sneak peek to what the sequel will be like if you want it.**

**Unnamed sequel: **After all the trauma, they seem to be okay. But he's still out there. The one she thought she had escaped from. The one he thought he had protected her from. He's haunting her. And this time he might have to give his life for her.

"Run…" May's voice whispered.

"Run as fast you can." Zoey repeated.

"Don't let him catch you." Misty's voice came to her.

"He's still alive. He wants revenge." Marina warned.

Their deaths from the previous spring break came to her. One by one, she saw their deaths. Then she saw the eerie Lake Corsula and she saw him getting out of the lake. he who killed her friends. he who she had escaped from. He who continues to haunt her. Him. Gil. Him and his green eyes that seems to be watching her everywhere.

"It's okay Dawn, this won't hurt." Gil came closer and closer to her. His favorite weapon in his hands, his machete. "I told you, the game will have to end."

He raised the machete and brought it down. Dawn woke up startled as she breathed deeply. She scrambled and turned on her lamp. Immediately her light was illuminated. She looked at the framed picture they took at Corsula Cove at the beginning of the trip. She pushed it down. She opened her drawer and winced that Scarlett's diary was still underneath all her junk. Still hidden. Still a reminder of what had happened. A twig snapped. Her eyes flew quickly to the window where she saw a shadow jump away from her. A shadow all too familiar. This could be no dream. She knew. She had the feeling. He was still alive. He was still out there. And he was haunting her.

**So like it? Hate it? Vote and review!**

**And Goodbye Corsula Cove (maybe).**

**-SG**


End file.
